Igualdades
by Ukyo Black
Summary: Ela uma mecânica, Ele um empresário em uma noite confusa tem que ficar juntos. InoxGaa;SakuxSasu Presente para a Bázinha
1. Puro Ódio

Disclaimmer: Os personagens não são meus, se fossem a Ino e o Gaara já teriam ruivinhos desde o clássico, o Neji assumiria a sua homossexualidade e a Hinata enxergaria –q :D

Capitulo 1: Puro ódio

Já era fim da tarde quando uma mulher estava em uma sala remexendo em alguns boletos bancários, a moça inclinou-se para trás na cadeira estofada e tirou o suor da testa com a costa da mão. Yamanaka Ino é o seu nome. Uma linda mulher de corpo esbelto, cabelos loiros longos e dona de olhos azuis marotos, mas apesar de tanta beleza ela se esconde durante o dia em macacões grandes sujos de graxa e coques altos escondendo assim a sua feminilidade de si e dos outros.

Sua mãe fugiu de casa com um homem rico quando ela tinha 2 anos, sendo assim criada apenas por seu pai Inoichi, que fazia de tudo para que Ino não sentisse falta da mãe fujona; Inoichi era mecânico e devido a sua profissão passava muito tempo longe de casa, mas para que Ino não se sentisse sozinha ele a levava para a oficina junto com ele.

A oficina era o mundo mágico de Ino, ver o seu pai trabalhar lhe inspirava; ainda criança ela conheceu os filhos dos outros mecânicos e com eles brincava de futebol no campo ao lado da oficina, de luta livre, de empinar pipas, e mais algumas brincadeiras tipicamente masculinas. Quando começou a estudar contava as horas para voltar à oficina, e ia da escola direto para lá, ela ajudava o pai e logo foi aprendendo todos os truques no conserto de carros. Quando terminou o colegial fez faculdade de engenharia mecânica apenas para orgulhar o pai, e foi trabalhar junto dele. Quando ela tinha 19 anos seu pai faleceu e ela assumiu a oficina integralmente junto com os seus amigos de infância Chouji, Kiba, e Shikamaru, os dois primeiros como mecânicos e o último como administrador da oficina.

- Grande dia para o Shikamaru não vir...- Reclamou a loira baixinho jogando todos os papeis na mesa.

- Ino? – chamou um homem gorducho entreabrindo a porta.

- Oi Chouji. – Ino respondeu se endireitando na cadeira.

- Tem um cliente aí querendo falar com o dono da oficina.

- Ok! Mas qual é o problema? – Ino disse se levantando.

- ele diz que arranhamos o carro dele – Chouji respondeu

- Qual carro? – Ino perguntou.

- A Ferrari vermelha – Chouji respondeu e Ino fez uma careta.

A loira pôs um boné cinza na cabeça, saiu da sala intitulada ADMINISTRAÇÃO seguida de perto por Chouji, ela fechou dois botões do seu macacão cinza escondendo o seu corpo para não lhe causar problemas quanto a sua beleza e sexualidade e seus cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto com apenas a sua franja fugindo do elástico. Ino parou próxima a uma Ferrari vermelha onde um homem ruivo trajando um terno risca de giz tipicamente italiano estava parado com rosto sério.

- Boa tarde, deseja falar comigo? – Ino perguntou educadamente.

- Se for a dona desse lugar quero sim! Qual dos seus empregadozinhos idiotas pôs as patas no meu carro? – o ruivo de voz grave perguntou rudemente.

- primeiramente abaixe o seu tom! – Ino disse séria, controlando a voz para não gritar – Fui EU MESMA que cuidei do seu carro.

- VOCÊ? Está explicado! – O ruivo desdenhou.

-o que está explicado? – Ino perguntou levemente irritada.

- Você é uma mulher! E só serve para lavar roupas e cozinhar, lugar de mulher é em casa não brincando de consertar carros. – Ele respondeu venenoso.

- Olha aqui... – Ino iniciou furiosa

- Olha aqui você! Trouxe o meu carro para uma revisão e você sua mecânicazinha de merda arranhou a lateral do meu carro quase toda! – bradou o ruivo puxando Ino com brutalidade para a lateral do carro e mostrando-lhe as marcas.

- Me larga! E você está enganado Sr. Almofadinhas! O seu carro já chegou assim aqui! – Ino exclamou.

- Obvio que não! Eu perceberia se...

- Se abaixasse o seu nariz empinado talvez tivesse visto que o seu adorado carro já estava arranhado quando chegou aqui. – Ino o interrompeu cruzando os braços.

- Não mesmo! Foi você quem o arranhou e VOCÊ vai me ressarcir já que terei que pintá-lo e não vai ser aqui! Capaz de vocês o desmontarem e venderem as peças... – o ruivo atacou.

- De jeito nenhum! O irresponsável aqui é você! Sai daqui agora! – Ino disse irritada.

- Garota vai lavar roupa... Nisso você deve ser boa já que é uma mecânica descuidada. – O ruivo a atacou e Ino teve que ser segurada por Kiba para não avançar no ruivo.

- Cai fora daqui agora! Você e o seu preconceito idiota! E leve esse seu carro de merda daqui! – Ino gritava tentando se soltar do moreno forte.

- Com certeza! Não fico mais nem um minuto aqui nessa pociuga. – O ruivo respondeu entrando no carro.

- Seu cretino! Idiota! – Ino gritava tremendo de raiva.

- Calma Ino foi só mais um cliente difícil! – exclamou Chouji tentando acalmar a loira.

- Aquele lá não! Era um perfeito cretino! – Ino esperneava.

- O que é que tá rolando? – perguntou uma linda moça de cabelos róseos entrando na oficina.

- mais um cliente difícil. – Chouji respondeu.

- preconceituoso. – Kiba completou soltando Ino.

- Um escroto! – Ino exclamou vermelha de raiva.

- ai ai já vi tudo...Manda se fuder amiga... – A rosada disse – você já tá saindo?

- unpf! Já estamos fechando. – Ino respondeu levando a franja para o topo da cabeça com os dedos – O que você tá fazendo aqui Sakura?

- Vim te buscar no trabalho porca querida. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Milaaagres acontecem! – Ino brincou batendo no braço na amiga.

Depois que fecharam a oficina Ino e Sakura se despediram dos rapazes e seguiram para o new beatle amarelo ovo de Sakura.

- Agora fala a verdade testa de marquise, você raramente vem me buscar e eu tenho uma moto para me locomover se não se lembra!- Ino falou direta.

- Ok confesso! Viu te pegar para você não fugir de novo da noitada das garotas – Sakura respondeu enquanto manobrava o carro.

- Ei eu não fugi! Daquela vez eu tava muito cansada – Ino se justificou.

- Você sempre está muito cansada – Sakura disse rancorosa.

- Qual é Sakura! Eu adoro vocês, são as minhas únicas amigas pra que eu me afastaria? – Ino se defendeu.

- Não sei Ino... Não sei. – Sakura disse pensativa.

Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura se tornaram amigas no colegial, tinham várias afinidades incluindo o gosto por brincadeiras masculinas e esse fato provocou muitos comentários infelizes de preconceituosos que as chamavam de 'sapatão' , mas elas nunca ligaram, eram certas de sua opção sexual desde crianças e gostar de mulheres não era ela. Ino teria se tornado uma menina rude se não tivesse conhecido Hyuuga Hinata, a doçura e delicadeza em pessoa. E Tenten, a hiperativa, trás alegria e leveza ao grupo. Depois do colegial todas seguiram os seus caminhos sem deixar de se falarem: Ino virou engenheira mecânica; Sakura se formou em biotecnologia; Hinata se formou em arquitetura e Tenten virou mestra em artes marciais.

A viagem até o prédio onde Ino mora não durou 10 minutos, elas desceram do carro e Ino viu Sakura pegar uma valise média no banco traseiro.

- Quê que é isso? – Ino perguntou.

- São as minhas coisas – Sakura sorriu.

- Meu Deus isso é quase um seqüestro! – Ino brincou.

- 'Xa de graça! Temos pouco tempo e tenho que me arrumar e te arrumar!- Sakura disse empurrando Ino saguão adentro.

- Cadê o teu noivo? – Ino perguntou se lembrando do amado da amiga que outrora fora seu amado.

-Sasuke? Foi assistir a um jogo no estádio com os rapazes e um amigo dele novo na cidade – Sakura respondeu.

- Que maravilha! Só nós quatro! – Ino exclamou abrindo a porta.

- Esse é o plano! – Sakura disse – Vai tomar banho.

- por que eu primeiro?

- Você está _cheia de graxa_... Sacou? – Sakura disse zombeteira.

- Ok! Eu vou! – E Ino seguiu para o banheiro.

Depois que as duas terminaram de se arrumar alguém bateu na porta e Sakura foi abrir era Hinata e Tenten que entraram e se sentaram na cama de Ino. Hinata tem um corpo perfeito, branca de seios fartos, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, trajando um vestido tomara-que-caia roxo e Scarpins de mesma cor. Tenten é morena de cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate e corpo esbelto, vestida de short jeans e uma blusa branca justa com colete preto.

- Já estamos prontas. – Anunciou Sakura trajando calças skinny e uma blusa rosa justa e ankle boots.

- Agora é só diversão! – Tenten se animou.

- Beber,fumar e se drogar! – Ino brincou vindo da cozinha.

- menos Ino, menos! – Hinata a censurou.

- Ino você está linda! – Tenten disse pasma.

Ino deu um giro de 360°mostrando o seu vestido vermelho com um decote nada recatado na frente e seus sapatos scarpin vermelho sangue.

- Obra da Sakura. – Ino disse humilde.

- alguém vai caçar hoje! – Hinata brincou.

- E espero que a caça valha a caçadora – Ino exclamou.

- Bora gente que a noite só começou! – Tenten disse e as quatro seguiram para a porta a fora.

Na frente do prédio as quatro pegaram um taxi e seguiram para um PUB, sentaram em uma das mesas e pediram bebidas.

- E ai Hina como vai o namoro com o loirucho? – Ino perguntou.

- Estamos bem, vamos morar juntos a partir da semana que vem e se der certo casaremos. – Hinata respondeu sonhadora.

-Datte Bayo! – Sakura exclamou levantando o seu copo.

- e você Ino? Namorando? – Tenten perguntou

- Nem louca! De vez em quando durmo com uns e outros, mas não rola sentimento... Só sexo. – Ino respondeu.

- Creedo Ino! Você falou que nem homem! – Hinata disse.

- Mas é verdade! Nunca me apaixonei que nem uma boba como vocês! O mais próximo de amor que já estive foi com o Kiba e nem durou muito por que me enjoei dele! – Ino se defendeu.

- Ele ainda gosta de ti, ele te olha todo derretido – Sakura disse se apoiando na mesa –E ele é gostoso pra cacete!

- Sim ele é! Mas é como um irmão pra mim. – Ino admitiu.

- Vai ver não é ele que vai te domar. – Hinata assentiu.

- Não sou tão fácil de ser domada amiga, adoro a minha liberdade. – disse Ino.

- Tá pra aparecer o homem que vai botar a Ino nas rédeas. – Tenten zombou.

- O tipo que ela vai se derreter é aquele homem machão, bem bate que eu gosto. – Sakura riu.

- Neeem em sonho! – Ino fez uma careta.

- Ah qual é Ino! Você é forte para os outros! – Hinata disse.

- Tá bom, tá bom! De vez em quando eu ate aceito um tapa e uma mordida, bem animal! – Ino admitiu fazendo as outras três rirem.

As quatro conversaram sobre muitas coisas, fazia tempo que não saiam juntas e sem os namorados. Mas não seria por toda a noite, perto das 11 da noite o celular da Sakura tocou.

- Peraí gente é o Sasuke! – Sakura disse se levantando.

- Olha a rádio patrão! – Ino disse alto para a amiga que se afastava.

Alguns minutos depois Sakura voltou para a mesa cobrindo o bocal do celular com a mão.

- O Sasuke quer ir a uma boate nova, querem ir? – Sakura perguntou.

- eu quero! – Ino disse

- Eu também! – Tenten

- Eu vou pra casa o Naruto deve estar me esperando – Hinata disse encolhendo os ombros.

- O Naruto vai. – Sakura disse

- Vai? – Hinata perguntou surpresa.

- Ele, Naruto, Neji e o tal amigo novo... – Sakura respondeu girando os olhos.

- Então eu vou. – Hinata assentiu.

- Elas vão sim amor. – Sakura respondeu à Sasuke pelo telefone, disse mais algumas coisas baixinho e desligou.

- Ei Ino tem um pra você. – Tenten brincou.

- Até onde eu sei ele é bonito... – Sakura deu força.

- Veremos se o animal me agrada. – Ino respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- Homens são caça? – Hinata perguntou.

- Todos são até que se prove o contrário. – Ino respondeu reflexiva.

- Touché! Quem disse que a loira é burra? – Tenten disse fazendo-as rir

- Tá tá, mas agora... Qual droga a Sakura te deu para você se vestir assim? – Perguntou Hinata

- Crack. – Ino respondeu as fazendo rir.

Depois do jogo os homens decidiram ir à um bar próximo ao estádio, comemorar já que o time havia ganhado, mas antes de ficar bêbado e não responder por si o moreno atlético de olhos cor de ônix pegou o celular e ligou para a noiva.

- já vai ligar pra radio patroa Sasuke? – Caçoou o loiro de olhos azuis igualmente atlético.

- Calem a boca Naruto! Vou falar com a Sakura e já volto! – Anunciou Sasuke se afastando da mesa dos amigos.

- Ele não consegue se divertir sem anunciar pra Sakura... - Disse Neji, um bonito rapaz branco de cabelos longos e negros, de olhos cinzentos e um corpo esbelto.

- Aposto que ele vai convidar ela para ir na Godaime's ! – Naruto exclamou.

- E qual é o problema? – Perguntou o ruivo de olhos verdes enigmáticos.

- Ele não se diverte! – Naruto respondeu.

- E ainda leva as nossas namoradas a reboque! – Reclamou Neji.

- Sofrer juntos e não poder pegar ninguém! – Naruto disse.

- Quanta fidelidade da parte de vocês! Ela não atendeu. – Sasuke os censurou já de volta.

- Qual é Sasuke! Vai dizer que você não trai a Sakura? – Perguntou Neji.

- Eu amo a Sakura nunca a trairia. – Sasuke respondeu categórico.

- Nem vem pagar de santo que tu já traiu a rosada sim! – Naruto exclamou.

- A Karin foi um erro, mas foi o único! Já vocês dois vivem metendo galhos na cabeça da Hinata e da Tenten! – Sasuke se defendeu.

- Amo a Hinata, mas nem sempre ela me faz feliz... Ela não tem muita criatividade sabe... – Naruto disse pesaroso.

- Dá um kama sutra pra ela... – O ruivo disse sério.

- Ela é meio beata, pra ela aquilo é coisa do capeta... – Naruto reclamou fazendo os rapazes rirem.

- Já a Tenten é violenta o que não falta é fogo. – disse Neji

- E você reclama de que? – perguntou Naruto.

- Da delicadeza que em certos momentos falta nela. Amo a Tenten, mas adoro provar a diversidade. – Neji respondeu.

- Você não tem medo dela descobrir? – Sasuke perguntou

- Muito.

- Por que tanto medo? – Perguntou Gaara

- Por que ela é mestra em artes marciais. – Naruto respondeu.

- ui cara! Você é corajoso! – Gaara assentiu.

- já volto vou tentar falar com a Sakura de novo... – Sasuke disse se levantando de novo.

- ê canoa! – Neji gritou.

- Porra nenhuma, esse aí já é Poseidon. – Naruto disse e eles riram.

O moreno voltou alguns minutos depois se sentando à mesa.

- Elas vão na Godaime's conosco! – Sasuke anunciou.

- Todas elas? – Neji perguntou com uma cara de horror.

- Sasuke-teme... – Naruto reclamou

- Todas elas inclusive a Ino. – Sasuke respondeu e Naruto suspirou.

- Quem é Ino? – perguntou Gaara

- A solteira convicta. –Neji respondeu apático.

- Ela é amiga das nossas namoradas. – Sasuke respondeu.

- Ela é bonita pelo menos? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ela é a mais gata de todas elas! – Naruto exclamou de olhos brilhando.

- Se você der sorte ela te escolhe! – Neji disse sorrindo.

- como assim? – Gaara perguntou

- Ela escolhe quem ela quer e pega! Sem jogos! – Sasuke respondeu.

- Sempre quis saber como é ficar com ela... – Naruto sonhou.

- Talvez alguém nessa mesa descubra hoje. – Neji disse olhando para Gaara

Quando as meninas chegaram ao prédio vermelho e laranja com letras metálicas dizendo Godaime's, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji já estavam lá e as quatro se juntaram à eles, cada uma do lado do seu respectivo namorado.

- Ino como vai? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

- ótima baby. – Ino respondeu sorrindo também.

- Cadê o teu amigo amor? –Sakura perguntou à Sasuke

- Foi atender um telefonema e já volta – O moreno respondeu

- E vamos esperá-lo para entrar? – Ino perguntou

- Se vocês quiserem ir na frente tudo bem, vou esperá-lo e encontro com vocês no bar. – Sasuke respondeu.

- Ok! – Ino sorriu – quem vai?

A loira seguiu para dentro do prédio com Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten atrás.O interior do Godaime's era todo na temática vermelho e laranja de acordo com o titulo deles " Sinta o fogo da juventude" , já estava abarrotado de pessoas dançando freneticamente ao som da música eletrônica. Eles seguiram para o bar e pediram bebidas, Ino e Sakura começaram a dançar.

- Como eu não estou esperando ninguém, vou pra pista! – Ino anunciou em voz alta se afastando balançando uma garrafa de ice na mão.

- Ino! – Sakura exclamou já indo atrás dela, mas foi impedida por Hinata.

- Deixa! Já faz tempo que eu não a vejo se divertir tanto. – Hinata disse soltando o braço da rosada.

- Hey! – Sasuke exclamou.

- Amoor! – Sakura sorriu enlaçando o pescoço do moreno.

- Meninas esse é o meu amigo Sabaku no Gaara – Sasuke anunciou acenando par ao ruivo que sorriu – essas são: Sakura minha noiva, Hinata a namorada do Naruto, Tenten a do Neji e... – Acenou para as garotas e notou que faltava uma- Cadê a Ino?

- Você sabe como ela é... – Sakura iniciou

-... Foi pra pista. – Hinata terminou.

- E o que estamos esperando pra fazer o mesmo? – Neji perguntou já puxando Tenten para a pista.

Ino já dançava animadamente com um rapaz loiro quando a música parou e uma voz de mulher começou a soar.

- Ino! – Gritou Tenten encontrando a loira.

- Bem vindos a Godaime's, divirtam-se nos mais diversos ambientes e para apimentar a sua noite teremos agora um Black out de dois minutos e ninguém é de ninguém! Curtam esse aparato e boa farra! – Disse a mulher por fim, a música voltou a tocar e as luzes se apagaram.

Ino só sentiu uma mão enlaçando a sua cintura delicadamente e ela se entregou ao momento beijando um desconhecido com todo o seu fervor puxando-lhe os cabelos. Ele lhe dava leves mordidas nos lábios e Ino gostou disso, não se separaram pois nenhum dos dois queria isso. Quando as luzes se acenderam novamente e os dois se separaram Ino teve um choque ao ver quem a beijara.

- você? – Ino exclamou quase sem voz.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Sasuke perguntou se aproximando dos dois com a cambada de amigos atrás.

- Não acredito! – Ino disse exasperada saindo da pista com Gaara no seu encalço.

- volta aqui! – o ruivo bradou.

E o resto do grupo os seguindo para uma área mais afastada do barulho.

- Você me seguiu? – Ino atacou.

- Pra que eu ia perder o meu tempo te seguindo? – Gaara retrucou.

- por que você me beijou? – Perguntou Ino enojada.

- Se eu soubesse quem era teria passado longe! – O ruivo respondeu a altura.

- De onde vocês se conhecem? – Sakura e Sasuke falaram juntos

- Ele é um imbecil! – Ino disparou

- Ela é uma burra! – Gaara retrucou.

- Os dois são meus amigos! Parem com isso! – Sasuke pediu.

- Ele é um almofadinhas, esteve hoje na oficina me ofendendo! – Ino disse furiosa.

- Ela é um projeto de mecânica morta de burra! – Gaara disse friamente.

- Ora seu...- Ino iniciou furiosa partindo para cima dele dando-lhe socos.

- Ino calma! – Hinata gritou.

- calma nada! Vou me livrar dele agora! – Ino

- CALEM A BOCA AGORA! – Sakura gritou e eles se aquietaram – Yamanaka Ino esse é Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara essa é a Ino.

- Foda-se quem ele é! – Ino disse calmamente.

- pouco me importa que é essa daí também. – Gaara disse exasperado.

- Essa daí o caralho! – Ino exclamou partindo pra cima dele com socos e pontapés até Naruto a separar do ruivo que impaciente empurrou Ino com brutalidade.

- Os dois aí pra fora agora! – Um guarda anunciou ao ver que estavam brigando –Se querem brigar vão fazer isso na cadeia.

- que? – Ino ficou pasma.

- Isso é um engano!- Gaara tentou se defender.

- Não é um engano não. – O guarda disse.

Os dois foram levados de viatura até a delegacia onde ficaram sentados lado a lado esperando o delegado,um senhor branco,barrigudo, aparentando ter 50 anos que entrou na sala e se sentou diante deles.

- Os dois nunca ouviram falar que roupa suja se lava em casa? – o delegado perguntou.

- ele não é nada pra mim. – Ino disse baixinho.

- Isso complica um pouco a situação dos dois. – O delegado disse olhando sério para os dois – Como nenhum dos dois tem precedentes vou dar a vocês duas escolhas.

- quais? – Gaara perguntou.

- primeira: Vocês ficam detidos e serão indiciados por agressão e destruição de patrimônio privado, correndo o risco de ficarem presos por mais ou menos 3 anos em regi...

- e qual a outra opção? – Ino perguntou

- conciliação. – o delegado respondeu.

- como? – Gaara perguntou sem entender.

- Os dois vão ficar convivendo juntos por duas semanas e se ocorrer a conciliação estão liberados e de fichas limpas.

- aceito a conciliação - Ino disse amarga

- eu também. – Gaara disse a contragosto.

- Então estamos conversados. Guarda traga as algemas. – Ele acenou para um guarda mais atrás que saiu da sala.

- algemas? – Ino perguntou sem entender, eles não iam ser soltos?

- pensaram que ia ser fácil assim? – o delegado perguntou.

Quando o guarda voltou com as algemas, fechou uma no pulso direito de Ino e a outra no pulso esquerdo de Gaara. Ino olhou e nem parecia uma algema, era uma pulseira de aço meio grossa e com uma luz verde fraquinha, sem corrente.

- Essas algemas são usadas em casos especiais como o de vocês – o delegado sorriu – Tem um dispositivo Bluetooth que se um se afastar do outro por 100 metros ela manda um sinal via wi-fi para a delegacia e uma viatura ficará muito feliz em pegar os o dois para jogá-los na prisão. Ela fica verde na distância segura, de 0 à 30 metros; fica amarela quando estiverem de 50 à 70 metros distantes e vermelha se estiverem 100 metros longe um do outro. E por último, mas não menos importante, elas são à prova d'água.

- Isso é...- Ino começou a dizer

- Conciliação! Ou você prefere a prisão minha jovem? – o delegado disse e Ino assentiu – Estão liberados por hoje, mas não se esqueçam 100 metros e sem brigas.

Ino e Gaara seguiam para fora da delegacia em silêncio, ambos se xingando mentalmente de todos os nomes possíveis, já na calçada Ino parou de frente à ele e o fitou.

- Já que infelizmente vamos ter que ficar juntos por duas semanas...

- duas semanas de pesadelos. – Gaara disse aborrecido

- Enfim, na sua casa ou na minha? – Ino perguntou contendo a raiva.

- eu costumo perguntar isso para outros fins... – Gaara sorriu malicioso

- Pare de ser idiota! – Ino exclamou fazendo careta.

- Vamos para a sua. – Ele disse por fim.

- Boa escolha almofadinhas! – Ino sorriu.

Os dois pegaram um taxi na frente da delegacia e seguiram em silêncio para o apartamento de Ino. Quando entraram Ino acendeu as luzes e tirou os sapatos de salto que já doíam em seus pés.

- Lar doce lar! Aqui é a sala de estar/jantar, cozinha lá e a minha suíte é ali, cuidado para não se perder no meu apartamento já que ele é enorme! – Ino zombou.

- Até que é bonitinho aqui. Pensei que ainda morasse com os seus pais... – Gaara disse pensativo olhando para as fotos na estante.

- Não... Os dois já morreram. – Ino respondeu pesarosa.

- Esse era o seu pai? – Gaara perguntou apontando para um senhor loiro de meia idade em um porta-retrato.

- Era sim, o meu herói! – Ino respondeu docemente.

Gaara olhou para a loira que sorria ao olhar para a foto do falecido pai e notou que ela era realmente a mais bela de todas as garotas, e a mais cabeça dura e violenta também.

- vem. – Ela acenou para que ele a seguisse até o quarto.

Em quarto em tons branco e violeta uma enorme cama de casal de estrado branco que diante do cansaço daquela noite se fez bastante chamativa para Gaara que se sentou nela enquanto a loira remexia no armário.

- Toma! – ela disse colocando toalhas, e uma escova de dente e um short de dormir no colo dele.

- obrigado. – ele agradeceu

- vou tomar banho primeiro, não vou demorar. – Ino disse entrando no banheiro

Ino tirou a roupa banhada de suor, escovou os dentes e entrou no chuveiro, relaxando quando a água tocava cada canto do seu corpo. Lavou os cabelos com xampu e os massageou calmamente.

-_como eu fui parar nessa situação... Ele é um rude, machista, gostoso..._ – Ino pensava de olhos fechados, abriu os olhos e olhou para a algema com a luz amarela acesa – _que merda!_

Fechou o chuveiro e se enxugou, enrolando uma toalha no corpo e outra no cabelo molhado. Abriu a porta do banheiro e o ruivo não estava no quarto.

- Cara? _Como era mesmo o nome dele?_ – ela chamou pelo ruivo.

- aqui! – ele respondeu aparecendo na porta do quarto.

- ficou amarelo. – Ino acenou com a algema – onde você foi?

- fui na sua cozinha beber um pouco de água. – ele respondeu.

- tá... Vai lá o banheiro é todo seu agora só não vai deixar ele todo molhado e sujo por favor! – Ino disse veemente.

Gaara entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si, tirou as suas roupas e entrou no boxe do chuveiro ao abri-lo se sobressaltou, pois a água era demasiado fria. Se ensaboou e se enxaguou; teve que vestir a mesma cueca e vestiu o short de dormir que a loira lhe deu que ficou um pouco grande, porém é melhor que a sua calça suada. Escovou os dentes e saiu do banheiro. A loira estava perto da porta encostada à parede de braços cruzados em um travesseiro que ela jogou no peito do ruivo assim que ele saiu.

- pro chão. – Ino disse séria.

- que? – Gaara exclamou confuso

- tem um colchonete pra ti perto da cama, tenha bons sonhos almofadinhas – Ino disse se deitando em sua confortável cama.

- obrigado machinha – O ruivo disse com azedume se deitando na sua 'cama' no chão.

A loira ignorou o seu comentário e se virou para não ter que olhar para ele. Gaara ficou olhando para as costas da loira e notou que ela estava usando uma camisa de manga longa, possivelmente a camisa do conjunto do short que ele estava usando.

-_ Tão linda e tão cretina!_ – ele pensou e fechando os olhos esperando sono chegar.

NA: É claro que uma algema desse jeito não existe; a justiça jamais iria ser tão boazinha com casos de agressão principalmente da parte masculina para/com a feminina; a justiça dessa fic pouco tem de verídico portanto me desculpem pelo sistema judicial caso isso tenha aborrecido alguém.

PS: Presente pra vc Bázinha :D


	2. Clima Ameno

Disclaimmer: Os personagens não são meus, se fossem a Ino e o Gaara já teriam ruivinhos desde o clássico, o Neji assumiria a sua homossexualidade e a Hinata enxergaria –q :D

Capitulo 2: Clima ameno

Ino abriu os olhos devagar e se espreguiçou na cama e levantou lentamente ao olhar para chão notou que havia alguém em um colchonete no chão e se lembrou dos acontecimentos na noite anterior.

- _não foi um pesadelo estou presa com o demônio._ – Ino pensou irritada.

Ela foi para a cozinha, a algema ficou amarela, mas ela nem quis saber já que estava com fome. Preparou o café da manhã para ela e a contragosto para o ruivo e se sentou no sofá comendo as suas torradas com café e assistindo um programa qualquer na TV. O ruivo surgiu na porta do quarto com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

- que cara de bunda... – Ino disse tentando afastar os pensamentos maliciosos de si.

- Bom dia Idiota – Gaara disse azedo.

- se quiser tomar café tá tudo lá no balcão da cozinha. – Ino disse apática mordendo a torrada.

- obrigado. – o ruivo disse seguindo para a cozinha.

-_ ai Deus afasta essa tentação ruiva de 1 metro e 80 de mim_ – Ino pensou balançando a cabeça violentamente.

- o que você tem? – o ruivo perguntou a fitando fazer aquilo.

- nada, nada – Ino respondeu corando.

- o que você tá assistindo? – ele perguntou se sentando ao lado dela no sofá.

- Um documentário sobre a regeneração celular dos lagartos na Discovery Chanel – Ino respondeu entediada

- Nossa que demais... – Ele disse revirando os olhos – Muda para Fineas e Ferby vai!

- que? –Ino se assustou

- que foi? – ele perguntou sem entender a reação da loira

- você gosta de Fineas e Ferby? – Ela perguntou surpresa

- gosto por quê?

- por nada... – Ino disse rindo. - _Ele não parece ser tão chato assim... _

- Só por que sou homem adulto não significa que eu tenha deixado de gostar de desenhos animados.

- não é isso, eu também gosto.. É só que olhando pra ti não vejo alguém que gosta de desenhos animados. – Ino se defendeu olhando para ele.

- Adoro meninas super poderosas também. – ele disse sério e Ino riu com gosto.

- Para um almofadinhas você até que é engraçado. – Ino admitiu enquanto mudava de canal.

- Agora a parte séria. – Gaara começou a falar – tenho que ir ao meu apartamento pegar roupas se terei que ficar aqui.

- tá ok! Podemos ficar o tempo todo aqui ou dividir... Uma semana aqui e uma semana no seu apartamento. – Ino Propôs

- pode ser... Não é justo eu invadir o seu apartamento e você não conhecer o meu. – Gaara assentiu.

Ino se levantou e seguiu para o quarto a fim de tomar banho, Gaara ficou observando a loira se afastar com o seu gingado sensual e natural deixando-o boquiaberto. _O que eu tô fazendo? Por causa dela que eu tô preso! _

Depois que os dois já estavam banhados e arrumados Ino foi para a garagem pegar a sua moto e mandou o ruivo esperá-la na frente do prédio. Não demorou muito para a loira aparecer dentro de um carro preto de ar antigo que surpreendeu o ruivo.

- Você tem um Chevy Impala? – ele perguntou pasmo.

- SS 67, Meu bebê– ela disse amavelmente – entra logo.

- como você conseguiu um desses nesse estado? – Gaara perguntou abobado ao entrar no carro.

- Esqueceu que sou mecânica? Posso tudo no meu mundo! Para onde vamos? – Ino disse

O ruivo deu a loira as coordenadas para chegar ao prédio em que ele mora e ela guiou até lá. O prédio de última geração com vista panorâmica para um dos bosques de Tókio, era de luxo. Ino estacionou em uma das vagas do ruivo e subiu com ele, no elevador de vista panorâmica, até o 10º andar.

- e aqui é o meu apartamento. – ele disse abrindo a porta e entrando com Ino logo atrás dele – Aqui é a sala de estar, para lá a sala de jantar e mais lá atrás a cozinha, pelo corredor tem o escritório, a minha suíte e mais 3 quartos para visitas.

- disculpaê! – Ino disse abobada -_ Não tente me humilhar seu almofadinhas desgraçado!_

- vem. – Gaara disse acenando para o corredor.

Eles seguiram para a última porta do corredor, o quarto de Gaara. Um quarto enorme e decorado em vermelho, Ino se sentou na cama dele de pernas cruzadas enquanto ele colocava algumas roupas dentro de uma mala, ela percebeu que além da cama quase não tinha nada no quarto.

- você não costuma ficar aqui? – Ino perguntou.

- Por causa dos móveis? – ele perguntou e a loira balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Tô na cidade há duas semanas eu acho, as minhas coisas não estão todas aqui e as que estão não tive tempo de arrumar.

- ah entendi... Onde você morava antes? – Ino perguntou.

- Morava em Madri – O ruivo respondeu.

- legal.

- você tá com fome? – Gaara perguntou

- sempre estou – Ino respondeu.

Gaara pegou o aparelho telefônico e discou rápido uns números, ele falou o que queria para a atendente, agradeceu e desligou.

- pedi uma pizza grande de mussarela, gosta?

-serve. – Ino sorriu.

O celular de Ino começou a vibrar e tocar a música _TIKTOK _da kesha bem alto, a loira foi para o corredor e atendeu, era a Sakura.

- Ino você tá bem? Ficamos preocupados! Fomos à delegacia e vocês já tinham sido liberados o que aconteceu me faaaaaala! – Sakura disse em um fôlego só

- Calma testuda tá tudo bem ou pelo menos melhor do que seria... – Ino disse tentando acalmar Sakura

- como assim? – Sakura perguntou

- Estou presa com o Cara,ou seja lá qual for o nome dele, em algemas especiais, temos que conviver juntos por duas semanas – Ino respondeu rapidamente.

- Você e o Gaara presos! Juntos! Ai meu Deus isso não vai prestar...

-Sakura! – Ino gritou – pára de drama!

- Tenho pena dele... Mas isso deve ser bom. – Sakura disse abobada

- Não é bom! - Ino disse cerrando os dentes

- por que não? – a rosada perguntou.

- Sakura me poupe, eu nem conheço esse Mané! – Ino disse aborrecida

- Obrigado pelo elogio! – Gaara disse surgindo na porta deixando Ino paralisada.

-Cara eu... - Ino iniciou.

- Pouco me importo contigo, só que EU estou tentando deixar a convivência um pouco melhor, dá pra você também tentar? – ele disse frio

- Ino? Você tá aí? Pooorca? – Sakura perguntou quando a loira ficou muda

- Sakura depois nos falamos. – Ino disse desligando o celular.

- me desculpa eu só não me acostumei com isso... – Ino se desculpou

- e eu já? Até ontem eu nem sabia quem era você e hoje estou preso em ti! Tô tentando te respeitar mulher, como estou! – Gaara retrucou.

Ino abriu a boca para falar, mas a campainha começou a soar; _salva pelo gongo!_ A loira pensou. O ruivo seguiu para a porta com Ino logo atrás, pegou a pizza, pagou e seguiram para a sala de jantar.

- Não tenho louça, ela está toda encaixotada... – Gaara disse reflexivo.

- E as mãos existem para quê? – Ino indagou pegando um pedaço de pizza com as mãos, devidamente limpas, e dando-lhe uma mordida.

Gaara lançou um olhar de reprovação para a loira, mas como não tinha jeito seguiu o seu exemplo. Comeram a pizza toda e jogaram a caixa de papelão no lixo. Gaara foi até o seu escritório e pegou uma bolsa preta.

- Minha vida está nessa caixa de software – Gaara explicou ao ver a loira olhar interrogativamente para a bolsa.

- hun. – a loira fez.

Os dois voltaram no Chevy de Ino em alta velocidade e Gaara estava a ponto de ter um treco quando a loira parou na garagem de seu prédio.

- O que foi almofadinhas? Tem medo de velocidade? – Ino riu saindo do carro

- Tenho medo de uma sem noção dirigindo! Você quase bateu naquele caminhão! – Gaara rebateu incrédulo já fora do veiculo.

- O idiota que ultrapassou o sinal vermelho...

- Foi você que ultrapassou o sinal vermelho! – Gaara bradou.

- Pra mim era verde... – Ino disse marota

- louca! – Gaara reclamou quando o telefone do ruivo começou a tocar no bolso da bermuda, ele o pegou e atendeu – alô... É verdade... Upf! – ele disse sem interesse e se virou para Ino que estava tirando a bolsa de viagem do ruivo do porta malas. – Sasuke pediu para irmos na casa dele.

- agora? – a loira perguntou.

- agora... – Gaara respondeu apático.

- É pensando bem... A piscina da casa dele é uma tentação... Vou pegar algumas coisas lá em cima e já volto, fica aqui! Não demoro. – Ino disse indo para o elevador.

Cerca de 15 minutos depois a loira reapareceu trazendo uma mochila nas costas, ela entrou no carro com o ruivo no banco do carona e ligou o rádio que começou a tocar Guns n' roses.

- uau! – o ruivo exclamou.

- qual foi? – Ino perguntou

- Mecânica e roqueira... Isso é meio clichê você não acha? – o ruivo disse

- É estilo! – Ino se limitou a dizer.

Seguiram até o norte da cidade, para um residencial de luxo ladeado por arvores e seguranças armados para evitar invasões nas propriedades dos muitos milionários que lá moravam. Sim, o noivo da Haruno era rico. Uchiha Sasuke é o único herdeiro de uma rede de hospitais e laboratórios particulares, foi em um de seus empreendimentos que conheceu Sakura e se encantou de cara pela rosada espevitada. Como Sasuke e Sakura moravam juntos há um tempo Ino sabia para onde ir, já que se cansava de visitar a amiga.

- chegamos. – Ino anunciou deixando o carro no ponto morto.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até a casa amarela de telhado vermelho, quando tocaram a campainha foi Sakura quem atendeu.

- Porca! – Sakura exclamou abraçando a loira

- Não me baba testuda! – Ino exclamou

- Oi Gaara – Sakura sorriu e Gaara assentiu – entrem, entrem... Tá todo mundo esperando por vocês.

- todo mundo quem? – Ino perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- A galera... – Sakura respondeu.

- Que maravilha... – Gaara comentou aborrecido.

Os três seguiram para a sala de estar onde Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto e Sasuke esperavam enquanto tomavam suco de laranja e comiam cookies.

- Ino! – Tenten exclamou

- estivemos preocupadas! – Hinata disse

- não morri, não ainda... – Ino ironizou

- Pára de ser besta! – Sakura disse – Precisamos falar contigo!

- Urgente! – Hinata arrematou

- Creio que eles também querem conversar... – Tenten disse acenando para os garotos.

- Não sei não... Estão tão quietinhos, os bichinhos... – Ino ralhou já que os rapazes estavam quietos até então.

- Não, não se preocupem conosco... Vão conversar, vão! – Naruto exclamou sorrindo

- Beem longe de nós, por favor, vocês só falam de cosméticos, roupas e caras! – Disse Neji rabugento

- Para de ser chato Neji! E ciumento! – Tenten ralhou.

- Até gostaria de ficar _bem_ _longe_ de_ todos vocês_ no momento, mas essas adoráveis algemas me impedem de ficar longe do almofadinhas. – Ino comentou com um sorriso forçado.

- Que sorte não? Ficar preso com uma feminista metida a sapatão. – Gaara revidou.

- Sapatão é a mã...- Ino ia falar quando Tenten tapou a sua boca.

- Até quantos metros vocês podem ficar separados? – Hinata perguntou

- 100 metros. – Gaara respondeu.

- Daqui até o escritório é menos. – Sakura disse

- então vamos pra lá. – Tenten disse puxando Ino já de boca destampada.

As garotas seguiram para a primeira porta virando no corredor, e se sentaram no sofá de couro, Ino preferiu sentar no chão com algumas as meninas toda a história das algemas e elas riram a valer.

- Safada! – Tenten exclamou

- Por quê? – Ino perguntou

- Está presa com o ruivo gostoso amigo do meu noivo! – Sakura exclamou.

- Como se eu quisesse isso... – Ino disse ranzinza

- como não querer? – Hinata perguntou

- Ele é chatinho, almofadinhas, todo não me toque...aaai – Ino disse com nojo.

- Ele não é assim Ino, manera vai... – Tenten

- Pior... Ele se mostrou bem educado e nem um pouco almofadinhas e todo não me toque. – Sakura assentiu

- Se quiser testuda, troco de lugar com você numa boa! – Ino propôs.

- Eu quero! – Sakura disse e depois bateu na boca três vezes – pra lá! Se o Sasuke escuta isso cancela o casamento!

- Tú geela é! – Riu Tenten

- Não sou geladeira pra gelar – Sakura disse mandando língua para a morena.

- parem com isso! Mas é sério agora... Ino você deveria tentar ser mais amigável com ele já que esse negócio, conciliação, é isso. – Hinata disse

- Eu sei, só que é difícil pra mim conviver com homens entende... – Ino disse torcendo a borda de uma almofada.

- mas que mentirosa! Você trabalha no meio dos homens! – Tenten exclamou.

- Não é assim! Shika, Kiba e Chouji são como irmãos pra mim... Esse tal de Gaara é um completo estranho na minha vida! E a minha primeira impressão dele não foi boa! – Ino explicou.

- E a dele sobre você? Foi horrível lá no Godaime's. – Tenten

- a propósito... De onde vocês se conheciam? – Hinata perguntou

- Ele foi na oficina ontem de tarde e fez o maior barraco comigo por causa de um arranhão idiota no carro idiota dele. – Ino contou

- O escroto? – Sakura perguntou

- Sim, o escroto. – Ino assentiu.

- Apesar de tudo ele tá sendo mais civilizado que você! – Hinata disse.

- Qual é Hinata! Vai defender ele agora? – Ino disse aborrecida

- Tenta ser mais agradável Ino. – Tenten propôs

- até você Tenten? – Ino disse indignada

- Ino elas estão certas! Ou você é mais _doce _com ele ou vai acabar brigando e sendo presa. Você quer isso? – Sakura disse à amiga

- Não. Não quero! – Ino assentiu – Tá bom, ta bom! Vou tentar ser mais legal com ele. Não deve ser assim tão difícil. – Ino sorriu.

Depois que as garotas deixaram a sala os rapazes se reuniram ao redor de Gaara, todos excitados esperando para saber tudo que aconteceu entre o ruivo e a loira na noite anterior; Gaara contou toda a história do dia anterior d parte da oficina até a pequena discussão no apartamento dele.

- Cara e você nem tentou dar um amasso nela na casa dela ou coisa assim? – Naruto perguntou

- deixa de ser tarado Naruto! – Neji o censurou

- Se eu tocasse nela era capaz de dar choque! – Gaara disse se jogando no sofá

- A Ino é assim mesmo, meio auto-suficiente - Sasuke concordou.

- Ela é meio rude, mas até que sabe ser delicada. – Gaara disse

- Por que você tá dizendo isso? – Neji perguntou

- Ela não disse nada quanto a me levar no apartamento, fez café da manhã pra mim... – Gaara disse

- Surto de delicadeza só pode... – Sasuke disse

- Não fala assim, ela é uma flor delicada prestes a desabrochar – Naruto falava com os olhos brilhando

- para de ser viado! Vai ter olhos pra Hinata idiota! – Neji exclamou

- A Hinata não é idiota... – Naruto disse.

- Ela não, você é! Se bem que pra ela ficar contigo tenho duvidas da sanidade mental da Hinata. – Sasuke disse fazendo todos rirem

- mudando de assunto, tenta amansar a fera. – Neji disse

- e como eu faria isso? – Gaara perguntou

- o de sempre: Flores e chocolates. – Neji respondeu

- e você acha que isso vai dar certo? – Naruto perguntou incrédulo

- São todas iguais! Só mudam de endereço. Deu certo com as outras, por que com ela não daria? – Neji zombou.

- que tal por que ela é diferente das outras? – Gaara disse fazendo todos assentirem derrotados

- mas tenta, sei lá, dar uma furadeira pra ela ou um maçarico... Ela deve ter um pouco de romantismo em algum lugar. - Neji disse.

- Quem sabe... – Gaara disse

- Aposto! – Naruto disse batendo na mesa de centro assustando a todos.

- Tá ficando doido! – Sasuke exclamou.

- Aposto mil que ele não consegue! – Naruto exclamou

- Se eu quiser consigo! – Gaara disse

- Eu acredito que ele consegue, aposto mil que sim! – Neji bateu na mesa.

- aposto mil que não! – Sasuke bateu na mesa – Ela é difícil demais!

- Mil como vou conseguir a loira feminista metida a sapatão até o fim da sentença! – Gaara disse com um sorriso safado.

- você tem 2 semanas. – Naruto disse

- e o tempo tá rolando...tic TAC tic TAC – Neji disse fazendo a onomatopéia de relógio.

- Vou começar agora então. – Gaara disse firme se levantando e seguindo para o escritório atrás da loira.

As meninas riam alto das palhaçadas que Tenten estava contando quando bateram na porta.

- entra! – Sakura respondeu

- oi garotas. – Gaara cumprimentou

- o que é ruivo? – Ino perguntou indiferente.

- Vamos? – Gaara disse para a loira.

- Pra onde? – ela disse

- Pra casa né Ino! – Tenten exclamou.

- Ela já vai Gaara-kun, só um momento. – Hinata sorriu e Gaara fechou a porta.

- Não quero ir! – Ino protestou.

- Para de ser birrenta! Vai com ele! – Tenten disse

- E lembre-se de se comportar, não vai tratar o garoto mal. – Sakura exclamou

- parem de ser chatas, ele vai sobreviver! Já eu... – Ino disse sendo empurrada para fora do escritório.

Gaara estava esperando encostado na parede próximo a porta.

- Vamos Cara. – Ino disse.

- Meu nome é _Gaara_ – o ruivo disse andando do lado dela.

- Foi o que eu disse _Caara_! – Ino o provocou.

Quando estavam perto do carro Gaara abriu a porta do motorista para Ino entrar e ela ficou o olhando desconfiada enquanto ele corria para entrar no lado do carona, _esse santo quer reza..._ Ino pensava.

- Por que você quis ir embora? – Ino perguntou enquanto dirigia

- Por que eu to cansado, quero dormir um pouco de tarde. – o ruivo respondeu

E devia ser verdade já que eles dormiram pouco e noite e já tinham andado meio mundo depois que acordaram, não parando na casa de Ino.

- Por que porca? – perguntou Gaara de repente

- que? – Ino disse sem entender

- Por que a Sakura te chama de porca? – ele repetiu

- Ino significa porco em japonês, ela me apelidou desde sempre... Nem me incomodo mais. – ela respondeu – e pra não deixar ela sem méritos a chamo de testuda... Motivos óbvios.

Depois de alguns minutos eles chegaram ao prédio de Ino e Gaara quis colocar logo a 'aposta' em ação. Quando ela pegou a sua bolsa do porta-malas ele a puxou das suas mãos fazendo menção de levar.

- O que 'cê tá fazendo? – Ino perguntou irritada

- Carregando as suas coisas, pesadas pra uma dama. – Gaara sorriu

- Não sou dama! – Ino exclamou puxando a bolsa de volta pra si e indo para o elevador.

-_Isso não vai ser tão fácil! _– Gaara pensou seguindo a loira.

NA: Bem capitulozinho canalha, mas espero estar valendo. Vai uma noçãozinha do que vai acontecer, mas espero muiiito não ficar clichê!

Cristal-Frenesi & Sakura e Ino: Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando essa fic que é um desafio para mim, vocês me dão forças para escrever. Obrigada e podem apostar que vou postar em breve o próximo cap e não vou abandonar : )


	3. Ciúmes

Para Cristal-Frenesi que faz uma autora feliz :D

Capitulo três: Ciúmes?

_Três dias depois..._

A loira bufava de raiva enquanto o ruivo ria debochadamente dela. Desde o inicio da aposta Gaara já tinha tentado de tudo pra se aproximar da loira, porém ela não lhe dá confiança e ele descobriu que ao deixá-la com raiva ela ficava mais solta e desarmada. Para Ino as investidas dele eram apenas para demonstrar a superioridade masculina que de nascença ele 'tem'. Sempre que ele a provoca ela rebate, às vezes não com a mesma intensidade, mas ela rebate. Já faziam 5 dias que eles estavam sendo obrigados a conviver juntos e Gaara às vezes fazia certas brincadeiras idiotas. Como hoje que ele colocou sal invés de açúcar no café fazendo Ino vomitar tudo.

- Cretiino! Você não teve infância foi isso? – Ino gritava enquanto tomava um copo de água.

- Tive em excesso! – ria Gaara

- A idiota da tua mãe não te deu educação?– Ino perguntou furiosa.

- CALA A BOCA! – Gaara gritou segurando o braço de Ino com força – você não abra a boca pra falar da minha mãe.

- Me solta. – Ino disse de dentes cerrados.

- Peça perdão. – Gaara disse apertando mais.

– Nunca vou pedir desculpas pra você canalha! – Ino disse dando uma joelhada no estômago de Gaara que a soltou e deu alguns passos atrás.

- Vamos logo almofadinhas, por sua culpa já estou atrasada – Ino disse massageando o braço dolorido indo em direção a porta. – Tenho que falar com os rapazes antes de deixá-los. – quando ela tocou na maçaneta foi prensada contra a porta, ela não tinha como reagir, estava presa. – me solta. – Ela disse com o rosto grudado na madeira.

- Peça desculpas. –Gaara disse no ouvido dela fazendo todos os pêlos do seu corpo se eriçar.

- ok, desculpas! Agora me solta cacete! – Ino respondeu incomodada com a situação na qual se encontrava

- Nunca mais fale da minha mãe. – Gaara disse irritado soltando Ino

- Imbecil! – Ino disse púrpura de ódio abrindo a porta.

Ino não quis saber o porquê da reação exagerada de Gaara, já estava com ódio o suficiente dele para abrir a boca e contestar as ações idiotas dele – que possivelmente seria porque ele acha que a mãe era uma santa ou coisa assim- além do mais, ela estaria livre dele em pouco tempo, faltavam _apenas 9 dias_, dias infernais .

Gaara insistiu muito para Ino não ir à oficina durante essas duas semanas, mas ela alegou que tinha entregas importantes a fazer e o obrigou a ir com ela para a oficina na segunda-feira, foi horrível para os dois: Ino por estar presa no homem dos seus pesadelos e Gaara por não suportar o ambiente de trabalho da loira. Ino se divertia das reações do ruivo a cada momento na oficina e ele ficava furioso. Na terça Gaara a levou para o seu escritório o que fez a loira morrer de tédio e o ruivo rir; diante dos fatos os dois entraram em consenso: Parariam de trabalhar por esse tempo.

Os dois seguiram no Chevy Impala até a oficina e Ino falou com Shikamaru sobre a sua ausência e Kiba pediu para falar com ela a sós, a loira foi deixando Gaara na companhia de Shikamaru.

- Quem é ele? - perguntou o ruivo a Shikamaru. Ele lembra de ter visto o moreno vagamente pela oficina.

- Kiba, um dos mecânicos e apaixonado por ela. – Shikamaru respondeu mansamente.

- e ela? – Gaara perguntou incomodado com o fato do moreno gostar de Ino.

- Ela nada. Apenas amigos. – Shika respondeu.

- Imaginei... Ela não parece ter coração. – Gaara riu.

- Engano seu. A Ino já se apaixonou... Uma vez, só que o rapaz já estava apaixonado por outra, noivo de outra e ela decidiu ficar sozinha depois disso. – Shikamaru contou deixando o ruivo pasmo.

- E quem foi esse cara? – Gaara perguntou.

- Você o conhece, Uchiha Sasuke. – Shika respondeu.

- O Sasuke? Noivo da melhor amiga dela? – Gaara perguntou ainda pasmo.

- Sim.

- Ela é alguma espécie de masoquista então? – Gaara desdenhou.

- A história é um pouco mais complicada. – Shikamaru disse.

- Como? – Gaara perguntou intrigado

- Acho que não tenho o direito de falar isso. – Shikamaru respondeu.

Kiba ficou em frente à loira e tocou no seu rosto, Ino pôs a sua mão sob a dele o fitando. Ela já havia dado todas as especificações dos carros e avisos finais para Chouji e o moreno, mas Kiba pediu para conversar a sós com ela.

- Ino tenta se cuidar e não fazer besteiras. – Kiba disse afetuosamente.

- Não vou. – Ino sorriu.

- Talvez eu acredite em ti já que você não se apaixona... – O moreno disse com pesar tirando a mão do rosto da garota.

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe! – Ino disse na defensiva

- Okey, mas se esse cara tentar te agarrar a força tu me fala que eu dou uma surra nele. – Kiba disse olhando para o ruivo que conversava com Shikamaru.

- Não precisa, eu mesma dou uma surra nele. – Ino riu.

- Se cuida então que eu cuido da oficina. – Kiba disse abraçando Ino calorosamente, passeando com suas grandes mãos pelas curvas da loira.

- Cachorro! Cuide bem mesmo! – Ino piscou para ele e se afastou.

Gaara viu Kiba abraçar Ino demoradamente para em seguida a loira se aproximar dele e de Shikamaru.

- Eu já acertei tudo com o Kiba, caso qualquer coisa me liga Shikamaru estarei enterrada em casa com esse demônio ruivo – Ino explicou e antes de Gaara protestar ela se aproximou e falou no ouvido de Shikamaru – e vou passar na tua casa para pegar a Mayu.

- Finalmente você decidiu ficar com ela! A Problemáticazinha tá infernizando pra ir pra lá faz tempo. – Shikamaru suspirou

- Agora tenho tempo, ela vai ficar comigo hoje. – Ino disse se afastando do amigo. – Até logo tarados! – Ino gritou acenando para todos e seguiu para fora da oficina com Gaara no seu encalço.

Ino e Gaara não trocaram uma palavra se quer enquanto ela dirigia, só quando ele notou que ela estava indo para outro lugar sem ser a casa dela ele decidiu falar.

- para onde você tá indo?

- Pegar uma pessoa. – Ino respondeu impessoal e o ruivo não perguntou mais nada

Ino parou na frente de uma casa amarela com janelas azuis, desligou o motor e disse para o ruivo que logo voltava. Gaara ficou impaciente com a demora da loira e se surpreendeu quando esta voltou de mãos dadas com uma garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos azuis,aparentando ter uns 5 anos, Ino abriu a porta de trás do carro e a garota entrou.

- coloque o cinto de segurança. – Ino sorriu para a garotinha e fechou a porta.

- Quem é ele mãe? – A garotinha perguntou.

- Mãe? – Gaara perguntou sobressaltado.

- Mayu este é o Gaara um amigo, Gaara ela é Mayu. – Ino respondeu deixando Gaara perplexo.

- Ele é o seu namorado? – Mayu perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Não Mayu, um amigo eu já disse. – Ino ligou o carro e deu a partida.

O caminho só não foi de um silêncio mortal por que Mayu decidiu cantar umas musicas infantis que aprendeu no colégio e tentava ensiná-las para Ino. Chegando no apartamento de Ino Mayu correu para o Quarto e se jogou na cama.

- Mayu vai montando o play Station! – Ino gritou para a garota

- Tá boom! – A pequena respondeu

- Você não tem cara de mãe... - Gaara disse aéreo

- E não sou. –Ino respondeu

-E ela? –Gaara perguntou

- A Mayu não é minha filha – Ino respondeu- Ela é filha do primeiro casamento do Shikamaru, a mãe dela morreu quando ela tinha 2 anos, não se lembra bem dela e como sou a mulher que mais está presente na vida do Shika ela me chama de Mãe.

-Então você e o Shikamaru...

- Não! Nunca! – Ino fez uma careta – Somos melhores amigos desde sempre, somos como Irmãos; A Mayu é minha afilhada.

- já tá pronto! – Mayu gritou do quarto.

- E lá vou eu brincar de _Eleven 10_ até a noite cair. – Ino sorriu.

- Vou assistir então. – Gaara disse quando a loira seguiu par ao quarto.

Gaara viu as duas jogarem até o cair da tarde, ficando encantado com a expressão da loira e da menina jogando. Gaara teve a idéia de eles irem até 'ver-o-mar' e andar pela orla até anoitecer e Mayu adorou. Ver- o- mar é uma orla da praia de Maresa que tem em pontos estratégicos restaurantes,sorveterias , etc.

- Quero picolé Mãe? – Mayu pediu quando chegaram à orla.

- Tá bem, já volto. – Ino sorriu para a menina – Cuida dela, por favor.

- Não vai longe – Gaara advertiu – por causa da pulseira

-relaxa almofadinhas. – Ino sorriu.

Ino se afastou e Gaara sentiu puxarem a barra da sua camiseta, era Mayu, ele se abaixou para ficar da altura da menina.

- O que deseja garotinha? – ele perguntou

- Brinca comigo de bola? – A menina pediu com os olhos azuis brilhando.

-ah... Brinco sim. – Gaara respondeu sorrindo para a garota.

- toma Mayu! – Ino disse já de volta – Morango e pra ti... Chocolate – entregou um picolé para o ruivo.

- obrigado. – Gaara disse pegando o picolé e se pondo de pé novamente.

- Mãe, o Gaara e eu vamos brincar de bola. – Mayu disse radiante.

- E eu? Não jogo? – Ino perguntou marota

- Claro que sim. – Mayu abraçou as pernas de Ino.

Os três brincaram de bola no campinho até a noite cair, já cansados decidiram ir comer alguma coisa para poder voltar para casa. Jantaram em um restaurante da orla, como estavam sujos da fina areia do campinho chamaram a atenção de todos no local. Quando estavam saindo um casal chegou perto.

- Sabaku no Gaara? – A moça perguntou.

- Sim, quem...? – Gaara perguntou confuso com Ino e Mayu ao seu lado

- Sou eu Matsuri, lembra? – A moça disse

- Oi, nossa quanto tempo. – Gaara sorriu

-Faz tempo mesmo, você já tem até familia! – a moça exclamou.

-Não, elas são só uma amiga minha e sua filha. – Gaara sorriu.

- Esse ali é o meu irmão Kioshi – Matsuri apontou para o rapaz que estava impaciente – Tenho que ir, mas foi muito bom te rever. – ela abraçou o ruivo, causando certo incomodo em Ino.

- Digo o mesmo. – Gaara disse acenando um adeus.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa, todos estavam cansados. Ino deu banho em Mayu e tomou o seu próprio banho e pôs a menina para dormir enquanto Gaara tomava banho. Ino estava sentada no sofá assistindo televisão quando o ruivo apareceu de short e camiseta.

- Você leva jeito com crianças. - O ruivo disse sentando-se ao lado da loira

- Obrigada, você também. – Ino sorriu puxando a barra do curto short doll

- Pensei que ela voltava pra casa hoje. – Gaara acenou para o quarto onde Mayu dormia.

- Voltava, mas como sei que o Shika vai chegar tarde hoje, graças ao dobro do trabalho que dei pra ele, achei melhor ela ficar. Amanhã cedo a levo pra casa. – Ino respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos soltos.

- Deixa ela ficar até mais tarde– Gaara disse e Ino fez uma cara interrogativa – Pensei em levá-la até o museu municipal amanhã.

- Está bem, vou falar com o Shika. – Ino disse levantando-se – e Gaara hoje você dorme no sofá – o rapaz reparou no travesseiro e lençol sob o sofá – A Mayu vai estranhar se ver um troço vermelho no chão... Vai pensar que o assoalho tá pegando fogo. – e seguiu para o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Desgraçada. – Gaara sussurrou sorrindo. E pensou: _Ela acertou o meu nome ou só errava pra me provocar?_

_-.  
_

**NA: **Mais um capítulo, meio curto... Mas é só pra dão deixar vocês sem nada pelo período que estarei viajando para terras remotas sem tecnologia D: Zuera, estarei na praia pensaando na fanfic a caada momento xD Quando eu voltar colocarei mais um :D Ah espero que notem que surgiram duas incógnitas nesse e algumas observações:

é apenaas um apelido carinhoso que a Ino deu para os seus amigos de graxa.

10 é um jogo de futebol do PS2 que sinceramente eu gostei de jogar '-'.

a vida porque a vida é curta :D

_Respondendo..._

**Cristal-Frenesi** : Eles são homens fazem bobagens e como eles conhecem a Ino há muito tempo duvidam um pouco que alguém como o Gaara possa conquistá-la tão rá por você ler ^^

**Sakura e Ino** : Obrigada por você ler e prometo portar sempre.

Bjs.


	4. O pedido

Disclaimmer: Os personagens não são meus, se fossem a Ino e o Gaara já teriam ruivinhos desde o clássico, o Neji assumiria a sua homossexualidade e a Hinata enxergaria –q :D

** Capitulo 4: O pedido.**

A pequena menina de cabelos negros corria liberta no caminho ladeado por grandes árvores, experimentava o ar e o solo descobrindo a cada momento um novo detalhe da natureza. Atrás dela vinham uma loira de calça cargo larga e uma camiseta do Pink floyd e um ruivo de bermuda e camisa pólo.

- Mayu pára de correr! – Ino dizia enquanto andava atrás da menina com Gaara ao seu lado visivelmente feliz.

- Deixa ela. – Gaara sorriu.

- E se ela cair, é você quem vai escutar as lamentações do problemático? – Ino perguntou séria olhando para o ruivo.

- Não, mas ela vai se levantar e correr de novo. – O ruivo respondeu sinceramente

Talvez por ironia do destino Mayu topou em uma raiz de árvore e caiu, Ino ia correr para ajudá-la, mas Gaara a segurou.

- O q.. – Ela ia começar a xingá-lo quando olhou para a menina já em pé e correndo novamente.

- Como eu disse... – Gaara assentiu.

- Que bom entendedor de crianças você... Não é nenhum maníaco depressivo né? – Ino perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não e você é alguma espécie de homosexual sádica? – Gaara disse entrando no jogo de Ino.

- Bem... Homossexual não, mas sádica sim. – Ino riu. – Tá sem brincadeiras agora... Você tem filhos?

- Tenho 3. – Gaara respondeu e Ino se assustou – É brincadeira, não tenho! Meu irmão mais velho que tem 3 filhos e eu morava com ele em Madri.

- Tá explicado por que você é tão... – Ela disse fazendo Gaara ficar na expectativa do elogio –... Infantil – Ino sorriu e apressou o passo.

Eles continuaram andando atrás de Mayu, que parou de repente em frente a uma das jaulas.

- Mãe, Mãe olha aqui! – Mayu chamou.

- O que foi? – Ino perguntou.

- São araras de verdade? – Perguntou a menina insegura.

- São sim – Gaara respondeu.

- Que leegaaal! – Mayu disse fascinada. – Para onde ficam os macacos?

Os três fizeram um tour por todo o museu e Mayu, em sua primeira visita ao local, a cada momento ficava mais encantada com o que via; perto das 11:00 da manhã Sakura ligou para Ino pedindo que a loira fosse almoçar na sua casa. Os três seguiram para a casa da Haruno cantando as músicas infantis que Mayu os ensinou, Gaara resistiu no começo, mas logo cantou junto com as duas. Chegando na casa a própria Sakura atendeu a porta apenas de pijamas.

- Oi amiga. – Sakura sorriu abraçando Ino

- Tá se sentindo carente é? – Ino perguntou quando a rosada a abraçou.

- Mais ou menos. – Sakura respondeu. – Oi Gaara, oi pequena Mayu. – ela sorriu.

- Por que você não foi trabalhar hoje? – Ino perguntou

- Eu fui, mas me senti meio mal lá e fui dispensada. – Sakura respondeu.

- Cadê o Uchiha? – Ino perguntou.

- Trabalhando... – Sakura respondeu.

- E os trilhões de empregados dessa casa? – Ino perguntou ao notar que estavam sozinhos.

- São apenas 10 Ino. E hoje é dia de folga deles...Estou apenas com a cozinheira. – Sakura respondeu.

Depois do almoço Gaara ficou brincando de 'bafo', um jogo de cartas, com Mayu enquanto Sakura e Ino observavam.

- Ele gosta dela. – Sakura sorriu.

- A Mayu encanta a todos... Sempre! – Ino riu

- Pode até ser verdade, mas ela parece encantada com ele. – Sakura disse

- Que seja... O que aconteceu Sakura? Você não é de passar mal tão fácil. – Ino disse mudando o assunto

- Eu... Estou grávida. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

- Nossa eu... Nem sei o que dizer... Parabéns! – Ino disse pasma e a abraçou – Quando você soube? Você está de quanto tempo?

- Como eu passei mal tive que fazer exames e tava lá... O positivo enorme. Estou grávida de três semanas. – Sakura respondeu feliz.

- O Sasuke já sabe? – Ino perguntou com um nó se formando na garganta.

- Não, estou me preparando para contar. – Sakura sorriu.

- Aposto que ele vai adorar. – Ino afirmou olhando para Gaara que desviava o olhar para elas de vez em quando.

- E quero te pediu uma coisa... – Sakura disse com os olhos brilhando chamando a atenção de Ino.

- O que? – Ino perguntou.

- Quero que você seja a madrinha dele ou dela – Sakura pediu e Ino ficou estática – Reage porca!

- eu não sei, eu... – Ino balbuciou de olhos marejados.

- Por favor Ino, você é a minha melhor amiga! Quero que você seja a madrinha do Sasuke Junior – Sakura segurou a mão de Ino entre as suas.

- Está bem... Eu aceito. – Ino respondeu forçando um sorriso verdadeiro e Sakura a abraçou.

Gaara observava as duas amigas conversando e deu um leve sorriso.

- Você gosta dela não é? – Mayu perguntou fitando o ruivo

- Que? Não! – Gaara respondeu desconcertado com a pergunta da pequena.

- Eu vejo como você olha pra ela... Que nem o Kibabaca – Mayu riu.

- Não me interesso por loiras. – Gaara piscou para a pequena que continuou rindo.

- É a sua vez? – Mayu disse.

- que?

- De jogar Tio Gaara! – Mayu disse.

- ah claro. – Gaara assentiu.

Os três foram embora logo após a revelação de Sakura, Ino mentiu para a amiga dizendo que tinha que devolver Mayu para Shikamaru antes de anoitecer, Ino levou Mayu para a casa de Shikamaru e voltou para a sua própria casa. Ela fez o trajeto em silêncio pensando no que ela acabara de saber.

_- Se eu quero passar a minha vida com você? Claro que sim! – Ele dizia enquanto a beijava._

- Olha o caminhão Ino! – Gaara gritou tirando a loira de seus devaneios à tempo de desviar de um caminhão de cargas que vinha na contramão... Ou era ela que estava na contramão? -Quer nos matar?

_Talvez sim..._Ino pensava. Chegaram em casa e ela ainda estava com a cabeça cheia, não conseguia parar de pensar no que não devia. Gaara entrou no banheiro antes de Ino quando ele saiu a loira tomou banho e pôs o seu short doll, saindo do banheiro ela viu o ruivo estava sentado na sua cama assistindo televisão.

- Já tô saindo daqui. – Ele se pos de pé.

- Deixa pra lá, contanto que você saia depois, tudo bem. – Ino disse enquanto penteava os cabelos.

- Você vai dormir? – Gaara perguntou.

- Não, vou inventar algo pra comer – Ino disse indo para a cozinha.

- Quer ajuda? – Gaara perguntou seguindo a loira.

- Não. – Ino respondeu categórica e o ruivo deu meia-volta.

A loira entrou na cozinha e começou a pegar os ingredientes para preparar o jantar, começou a jogar os ingredientes na panela quando se lembrou da conversa de cedo com Sakura e seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados.

- _Foram tantos sonhos... Apenas ilusões! Foi você quem me destruiu, me fez ser como eu sou. Te odeio, te odeio tanto por ter um dia te amado! E ter feito coisas que não deveria.. Que me arrependo.- _A loira fungava baixinho. – _Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Chorando por algo que não deveria! É passado... A vida continua! Pelo menos a Sakura está feliz, eles estão... Eu não._ – Ino pensava enquanto acendia o fogo.

Ino ficou tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que em um ato de distração pegou na panela quente e gritou, Gaara surgiu na porta da cozinha em segundos.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou ao ver a loira chorando.

- Queimei a merda da minha mão! – Ino disse entre dentes.

- Me deixa ver – Gaara pediu e Ino relutante lhe mostrou a mão direita em carne viva. – Põe na torneira – o ruivo disse abrindo a torneira e Ino o obedeceu.

- Apaga o fogo senão vai queimar tudo. – Ino disse chorosa

- Acho que já queimou...- Gaara disse destampando a panela e uma nuvem negra saindo da panela.

- Que droga! – Ino exclamou indo para o quarto.

Ino pegou um kit de primeiros socorros no armário e voltou para a sala.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso – Gaara disse sentando-se ao lado da loira.

- ai... - Ino reclamava

- Como você queimou a mão? – Gaara perguntou preocupado.

- Queimando. – Ino respondeu displicente e Gaara apertou o seu machucado – Ai idiota! Me distraí e peguei na panela.

- Que burrice. – Gaara disse balançando a cabeça

- Já acabou? – Ino perguntou emburrada com lágrimas caindo.

- Já. – Gaara respondeu depois de colocar o último esparadrapo na atadura. – pode parar de chorar agora.

- Vou ter que fazer outra coisa para comermos... – Ela disse pensativa.

- Não faz nada, eu pedi pizza. – O ruivo disse calmamente.

- Vai demorar pra chegar...

- Não vai não, eu pedi quando você disse que ia cozinhar. – Ele disse

- Canalha, pensou o que? Que eu ia te envenenar? – Ino disse estreitando os olhos.

- Pensei. – Gaara disse dando um leve sorriso.

- Cachorro! – Ino exclamou dando almofadadas no ruivo quando a campainha tocou.

- Me deixa, deve ser a pizza. – Gaara disse se desvencilhando dos ataques da loira.

- Vou pegar pratos e talheres então – Ino disse mandando língua para Gaara.

Quando Ino voltou com os pratos Gaara já estava pondo a pizza na mesinha de centro. Ino deixou os pratos na mesinha de centro e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Se serviram e comeram a pizza em pouco tempo, pois ambos estavam famintos.

- Nossa que pizza gostosa! – Ino exclamou

- Portuguesa, sempre a melhor. – Gaara concordou.

-Pode crer. – Ino assentiu.

- Tá sujo aqui. – Gaara disse apontando para o queixo de Ino

- Você acha que eu vou cair nessa? – Ino disse e o ruivo pegou um guardanapo na mesa e se aproximando passou no queixo dela.

- Tava sujo aqui – Gaara disse com seu rosto a centímetros do de Ino, que corou com a aproximação repentina.

- obrigada então. – Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- por que você ficou tão aérea depois de falar com a Sakura? – Gaara perguntou

- Você se ofenderia se eu dissesse não te interessa? – Ino perguntou e continuou – É um segredo dela, um segredo bom.

- Se é tão bom por que pela sua cara não pareceu? – Gaara questionou.

- Eu... Acho que vou jogar isso no lixo e lavar a louça. – Ino se afastou do ruivo pegando a caixa de pizza e os pratos sujos.

- Me deixa fazer isso, por causa da sua mão. – Gaara disse pegando tudo das mãos da loira que ficou no sofá.

- Obrigada, por me fazer sentir inválida. – Ino ironizou enquanto se deitava no sofá e Gaara seguia para a cozinha.

Quando Gaara voltou a loira estava deitada no sofá dormindo. Ele se abaixou perto dela e a chamou:

- Ino? – Mas a loira apenas gemeu e continuou dormindo.

- Dorme que nem uma pedra. – O ruivo suspirou e decidiu pegar a garota em seu colo e levá-la para o quarto, Ino ficou aninhada nos braços do ruivo até ele depositá-la em sua cama.

- Durma bem – Gaara disse e quando foi se afastando sentiu a mão da loira se fechar no seu pulso.

- Não me deixa... – Ino pediu sonolenta.

Gaara ficou em duvida se ficava ou não ali, mas lembrou que tinha uma aposta com os rapazes e se deitou ao lado da loira que se abraçou nele, Gaara sentiu o doce cheiro de flores que vinha dela penetrar-lhe as narinas e retribuiu o abraço.

- _Acho que estou ficando louco..._ – Gaara pensou beijando o topo da cabeça de Ino. – _O que há de errado comigo?_

◊ Fim do cap. ◊

**NA: **Oi meus amores ^^ Desculpa a demora em postar, mas tive alguns contratempos... O capítulo ta meio curto e eu acho que isso tá virando uma marca minha... Capítulos curtos xD Enfim obrigada a todas vocês que lêem e me dão a força suficiente para não parar de postar. Adoro todas vocês. E site(FF) literalmente ferrou o final do meu terceiro capitulo, sinceramente me desculpem por isso.

**MapleYT**: O FF não foi legal com o fim do meu cap. rs' Obrigada por ler e desculpa os transtornos =p

**Sakura e Ino: **Obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic ^^


	5. Atrito

Disclaimmer: Os personagens não são meus, se fossem a Ino e o Gaara já teriam ruivinhos desde o clássico, o Neji assumiria a sua homossexualidade e a Hinata enxergaria –q :D

**Capitulo 5: Atrito**

"_Em física,_

_o __**atrito**__ é a componente horizontal da força de contato que atua_

_sempre que dois corpos entram em choque e_

_há tendência ao movimento."_

Gaara decidiu se deitar no colchonete quando o dia estava amanhecendo, pois sabia que se a loira acordasse e se visse abraçada com ele iria bater nele até matá-lo já que ela o chamou quando estava dormindo. Depois que deixou a cama da loira Gaara não conseguiu mais dormir, não que isso não fosse novidade na vida dele, a insônia... Mas desde que fora para a casa da loira _idiota_ ele dormia como um ressacado. De alguma forma o jeito rude e delicado dela o deixava atordoado, confuso. Ele viu a loira se remexer na cama, seu celular tocou e ela atendeu sem muito ânimo.

- Oi... Me dê um bom motivo para não matá-lo? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca de sono. – Não acredito... – Ela se sentou ficando mais atenta à conversa – Não Kiba eu vou aí, não mexe, é melhor eu dar uma olhada... Engraçadinho... Não digo o mesmo. – Ela finalizou a conversa e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

Ino ficou pensativa, olhou para o lado oposto da cama e o viu vazio, percebeu que o Gaara estava dormindo no colchonete no chão. _Será que eu sonhei?_ Ela se perguntava mentalmente. _Devo ter sonhado._ Ela afirmou convicta. Ino se esgueirou para a borda oposta da cama e chamou baixinho.

- Hey ruivo, acorda.

- O que foi? – O ruivo perguntou abrindo os olhos para fitá-la

- Aconteceu uma merda das grandes na oficina e eu tenho que ir lá. – Ino explicou.

- Deixa para eles resolverem.

- se eles fossem capazes eu não teria que ir lá! – Ino exclamou – Ou você vai ou te arrasto, qual você quer?

- Me arraste. – Gaara respondeu fechando os olhos e dando as costas para a loira.

Ino ficou emburrada, mas não discutiu... Não por hora. Tomou uma ducha fria e colocou o seu tradicional macacão super largo que estava visivelmente abatido com o recente desprezo dado por sua dona._Você vai pegar um pouco de graxa e vai ficar mais feliz_, Ino pensou ao se olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro em seu quarto enquanto amarrava os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ela se virou pondo as mãos na cintura e fitou o rapaz no colchonete.

- _Agora o ruivo. _– Ino pensou feroz se abaixando perto do colchonete dele e ela segurou alguns fios ruivos da cabeça dele e puxou.

-ai! – Guinchou ele se virando abruptamente para a loira postada perto dele segurando-lhe os cabelos.

- Levanta agora! – Ino ordenou o fitando.

- Ou? – Gaara a desafiou.

- Ou vou arrancar seus fios de fogo um por um e à pinça. – Ino disse puxando os cabelos dele com mais força e o ruivo fechou a sua mão no pulso dela a puxando para baixo do seu corpo, onde a prendeu.

- Como você vai fazer isso agora? – Gaara perguntou enquanto imobilizava a loira, com seu rosto a centímetros do dela, por mais que ela se debatesse ele a imobilizara completamente. A tensão entre os dois crescia a cada segundo e antes de algo mais grave ocorrer Gaara saiu de cima dela e foi para o banheiro. Ino ficou estatelada respirando pesadamente no colchonete.

- Filho da mãe! – Ino disse baixinho.

Não houve um sim nem um não, Gaara apenas estava do lado dela quando ela chegou à oficina, eles não trocaram uma palavra se quer depois da cena do colchonete e cabelos puxados, para evitar contato visual Gaara colocou os seus óculos escuros. Ino seguiu para ver o tal 'carro problema' e Gaara ficou perto dela com cara de tédio. Ino se deitou no carrinho e sumiu debaixo do carro, às vezes pedia os instrumentos para Kiba que estava ali, grudado nela para uma profunda irritação de Gaara, depois que ela saiu debaixo do carro foi verificar o motor do carro se curvando para poder ver tudo.

Gaara não podia deixar de admitir que a loira sexy com a qual ele estava sendo obrigado a conviver não parecia nada com aquela que estava ali consertando carros, ambas bonitas, porem a mecânica é mais séria, mais focada, minimalista a outra é mais alegre e solta, ele não sabia de qual das personalidades da loira ele mais gostava, mas desconfiava que era das duas. Quando ela se endireito e fechou o capô do carro ele pôde perceber que ela estava com os cabelos loiros bagunçados e sujos de graxa assim como boa parte do seu macacão, ela estava banhada de suor e visivelmente irritada. Ele a viu puxar Kiba para um canto e lhe dar um soco no braço, ele não podia ouvir sobre o que eles falavam, mas sabia que ela estava furiosa.

- Você desligou o freio seu imbecil! – Ino disse à Kiba com uma raiva contida.

- Desculpa chefa. – O moreno disse esfregando o local da pancada.

- Só me diz uma coisa Kiba... Você não criou uma situação só pra eu vir aqui não é? – Ela perguntou irritada com as mãos no quadril.

- Eu jamais faria isso. – Kiba disse com um sorriso maroto prendendo a garota na parede com suas grandes mãos.

- O que você quer? – Ino perguntou palmando as mãos no tórax dele e o afastando – Fazer uma cena me agarrando na frente de todo mundo?

- Na frente de todo mundo não, só daquele ruivo idiota que tem a sorte que não tenho de estar preso contigo. – Kiba disse prendendo a loira e dando-lhe um beijo na clavícula.

- Cachorro. – Ino disse se desvencilhando dele – Não acho sorte em nenhum dos casos. – e saiu pisando duro para diversão de Kiba.

Depois de se esquivar das investidas de Kiba, Ino disse ao ruivo que eles já iam, ela percebeu que ele estava furioso deveria ser por ela tê-lo levado para a oficina, voltaram para casa sem trocar uma palavra se quer. Chegando em casa Ino tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e arrumou as suas coisas em uma pequena mala de viagem.. Era a vez de eles ficarem no apartamento dele. Gaara já estava pronto há muito tempo e assistia à um jogo de baseball na televisão da sala. Ino ficou parada ao lado do sofá e jogou as chaves do carro no colo dele que a fitou sem entender.

- Vamos. – Ino lhe disse – Você dirige, eu tô cansada demais.

O ruivo assentiu, porem não lhe deu resposta, o silêncio que se instaurou entre eles estava ficando a cada momento mais incômodo, quando chegaram ao prédio onde o ruivo mora, ele estacionou o carro dela ao lado da sua Ferrari vermelha o que provocou em Ino lembranças ruins, eles subiram até o saguão, pois Gaara queria ver se tinha alguma correspondência para ele. O saguão era de piso de mármore, com estátuas de deuses gregos e elefantes hindus entre sofás brancos. O ruivo pediu a ela que o esperasse sentada, Ino pegou a sua mala de viagem e foi se sentar em um dos sofás brancos que era extremamente macio e confortável, toda aquela decoração deu um certo nojo em Ino diante tanto luxo ou _frescura_ como ela gostava de chamar. Ela viu o ruivo no balcão conversando com um senhor de meia idade.

- Bom dia Sr. Sabaku. – O balconista o cumprimentou

- Bom dia Sr. Kunoyama – Gaara sorriu para o senhor de meia idade. – Esta é uma hóspede minha, e ficará comigo por um tempo, seu nome é Yamanaka Ino – Ele disse apontando para Ino.

- Oi! – Ino acenou ao ver que o homem a fitava.

- Tem alguma coisa aí para mim. – Gaara perguntou e o Sr. Kunoyama remexeu em algo debaixo do balcão.

- Algumas correspondências. – O homem sorriu ao lhe entregar alguns envelopes.

- Obrigado. – Gaara sorriu se afastando do balcão e dizendo à loira – Vamos Ino.

- Ah Sr. Sabaku, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe falar... – O Sr. Kunoyama iniciou

- Depois eu venho aqui está bem. – Gaara sorriu para o homem.

O apartamento do Sabaku continuava com o mesmo aspecto frio de antes, depois de entrar ele tirou os óculos escuros e jogou sobe a mesa de vidro e seguiu para o corredor, Ino foi atrás dele odiando ter que segui-lo e odiando mais ainda o fato da mala dela estar pesada e o idiota ruivo não ajudá-la. _Que cavalheiro..._ Ino pensava. Ele a guiou até um quarto à frente do dele, amplo, arejado e pouco mobiliado assim como o dele, tendo apenas uma cama de casal, um criado mudo e um roupeiro simples. Ino largou a sua mala e ficou olhando para o quarto com cara de tédio.

- Você vai ficar aqui, nesse quarto. – Gaara disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Está bem. – Ino assentiu virando-se para fitá-lo.

- É na frente do meu quarto, ninguém vai ter que dormir em um colchonete – Gaara disse mantendo contato visual.

- Desculpa se a minha casa não é tão grande quanto a sua. – Ino sorriu irônica.

- Vou ficar no escritório já negligenciei o meu trabalho por tempo demais. – O ruivo disse ácido.

- Devo ficar no pé da porta? – Ino perguntou apática.

- Não acho que não seja tão longe daqui. Privacidade para os dois. – Gaara disse saindo do quarto.

- Idiota! – Ino sussurrou sentando na cama de casal do quarto. – Que fome. – Ela reclamou.

Ino olhou para o quarto e se levantou seguindo para a cozinha, mas lá ela só encontrou caixas sobre caixas e a os eletrodomésticos todos desligados deram à Ino a certeza que não havia comida ali, nem condições de fazer algo. A loira ligou para um restaurante japonês e pediu sushi, muito sushi, ela já estava cansada de comer pizza quando falta comida. Enquanto seu pedido não chegava ela abriu as caixas da cozinha tirando o seu conteúdo e colocando nas prateleiras e gavetas. Meia hora depois o motoboy entregou a comida e Ino se lembrou de olhar a pusseira que estava amarelo vivo e foi para o escritório a fim de entregar uma sushibox para Gaara, mas antes de bater colocou o ouvido na porta.

- Claro que eu vou te ver Temari, pára de fazer drama. – Ela ouviu o ruivo dizer, provavelmente estava conversando no telefone.

- _Ele tem namorada?_ – Ino pensou atordoada.

- Esse fim de semana tá bom pra ti? – O ruivo ria – Não tô mentindo! Também sinto a sua falta, mais do que imagina.

- _Idiota, imbecil... Como eu pude se quer cogitar em.. Aaah Todos são canalhas, todos!_- Ino pensou cheia de raiva e ciúmes.

Ino decidiu que não ficaria ali ouvindo as juras de amor de Gaara com uma asiática qualquer, – se ela não for uma americana ou espanhola, ahh- tentou fazer uma cara normal e bateu na porta antes de entrar sem se importar se estava interrompendo ou não. Gaara a olhou surpreso com a entrada da loira que colocou a caixa média na sua frente e ficou sorrindo .

- Cara, trouxe comida. – Ino disse com as mãos espalmadas na mesa olhando fixamente para ele.

- Espera um pouco, é a doida que eu te falei. – Gaara disse segurando no bocal do telefone e olhando para Ino – Un obrigado, pode ir embora agora. – Ele disse friamente.

- Morra engasgado. – Ino reiterou controlando a sua ira se afastando da mesa.

- Ino! – Gaara a chamou quando ela passou pela porta.

- O que é? – Ino perguntou se virando.

- Você fica linda irritada. – Gaara disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Canalha! – Ino disse antes de sair batendo a porta com força deixando o ruivo sorrindo satisfeito.

Ino foi para a sala de refeições, se sentou à mesa e começou a comer, mas tendo dificuldade para realizar essa tarefa devido ao seu ódio pelo ruivo.

-_Filho da puta duas caras!Coitada dessa tal de Temari. _– Ino pensava.

Quando terminou de comer, ou melhor, quando desistiu de comer já que a raiva a fez perder a fome ela foi para o quarto e se deitou na cama mirando o teto, até se lembrar do seu celular que estava jogado na sua bolsa e estranhou o fato de ninguém ter ligado ainda para ela; Ino encontrou o seu celular no fundo da bolsa desligado, ela o religou e logo surgiram inúmeras chamadas perdidas e umas vinte mensagens, todas com o mesmo conteúdo: 'cadê você Ino?', de várias pessoas diferentes. Não demorou muito para o seu celular tocar novamente.

- Alô – Ino disse com a voz arrastada.

- Nossa Ino que fossa ein. – Sakura disse do outro lado da linha.

- Estou sendo consumida pelo tédio você quer o que? Que eu atenda dando saltos de alegria? – Ino perguntou com azedume

- Calma, calma. – Sakura disse – Eu, Tenten e Hinata estamos na porta da sua casa... Onde você tá?

- No apartamento fúnebre do ruivo infernal. – Ino respondeu – Vem aqui. – Ino pediu.

- Onde fica? E se você disser no inferno eu te mato – Sakura perguntou e Ino deu o endereço – Ok! Vamos aí, o Gaara não se incomoda não é? – Sakura perguntou

- Que se foda o que ele pensa! – Ino disse irritada.

Não demorou muito até o porteiro interfonar para o apartamento, perguntando se as meninas podiam subir, quando Ino abriu a porta da frente as três estavam com sorrisos de orelha a orelha enquanto a loira estava apática.

- Ino! – As três exclamaram abraçando a loira que se mantinha impassível na sua cara de paisagem.

- Oi. – Ino respondeu. – Bora pra cá, esse troço tem que ficar verde. – Ino disse seguindo para o quarto com as três garotas atrás.

- Nossa que quarto grande –Tenten exclamou se jogando na cama

- E bonito. – Hinata disse sentando-se à beira da cama.

- Parece uma prisão. – Ino disse com as mãos no quadril.

- O que aconteceu Ino? – Sakura perguntou sentando-se no tapete.

Ino contou a elas o que havia ocorrido nos últimos dias e as três que ouviam atentamente ficaram em silêncio quando Ino terminou.

- ficaram mudas? – Ino perguntou.

- Ino... Você tá...er..- Hinata iniciou corada.

- Você tá apaixonada pelo Gaara? Pronto falei! – Sakura disse

- Não! – Ino respondeu mecanicamente.

- Não parece. – Tenten disse – Você tá atraída por ele sim!

- eu o odeio. – Ino disse devagar.

- Cadê ele agora? – Hinata perguntou

- No escritório trabalhando. – Ino respondeu.

- Então, se você não quer nada com ele, vamos farrear? – Tenten disse animada

- Qual é a boa hoje? – Ino perguntou começando a se animar.

- Tá a fim de iludir um pobre milionário? – Sakura perguntou maliciosa

-Magna Flúor – Ino sacou.

- Vamos? – Hinata perguntou

- Quero tudo o que tenho direito! – Ino sorriu.

- Isso aê garota! – Tenten sorriu.

- E os garotos? – Ino perguntou fazendo careta– Já que o ruivo vai ter que ir comigo quero homens para mantê-lo ocupado.

- Naruto com certeza vai comigo. – Hinata respondeu

- O Sasuke também. – Sakura assentiu

- Vou sozinha. –Tenten respondeu para o espanto de todas. – Posso ficar com o Gaara se você quiser.

- Por mim todo bem, mas e o Neji? – Ino perguntou.

- Eu e ele terminamos. – Tenten respondeu

- Por quê? – As três disseram em coro.

- Ele me traiu com uma das minhas alunas e pensou que eu não descobriria. – Tenten respondeu – Vai demorar um pouco até ele aprontar de novo...

- O que você vez com ele? – Sakura perguntou apreensiva.

- Nada de mais, apenas uma surra digna de faixa laranja, pra ele aprender a ser fiel. – Tenten respondeu sombria.

- Coitado do Neji. – Ino disse imaginando o rapaz todo engessado em uma UTI qualquer.

- Oi Meninas. – Gaara disse abrindo a porta.

- Oi Gaara, tudo bem? – Sakura disse enquanto as outras apenas acenaram com a mão e Ino fingiu que ele não existia.

- Tudo, o Sasuke me ligou e disse que vocês estavam aqui. – Gaara respondeu sorrindo e hipnotizando Tenten e Hinata

- Meu noivo fofoqueiro. – Sakura riu descaradamente – Viemos visitar a nossa amiga e convidá-la para sair mais tarde.

- O Sasuke me disse que vamos jantar todos juntos – Gaara disse

- Jantar juntos? – Ino pergunto confusa olhando do ruivo para Sakura em segundos.

- Sim e depois vamos sair pra dançar e beber um pouco. – Tenten completou.

Depois da interferência de Gaara as meninas decidiram ir embora, pois Ino ficou super irritada com a atenção dada ao ruivo por suas amigas. Depois da saída das meninas Gaara voltou para o escritório. Às seis da tarde Ino tomou um belo banho e se produziu para sair, Pôs um vestido preto com paetês prateados na sua lateral que desenha bem o seu corpo em cada curva sendo curto e confortável e calçou as suas botas pretas de bico fino, se maquiou com esmero dando uma dupla camada de batom vermelho aos lábios. Foi no escritório atrás de Gaara, mas este não estava mais lá, bateu na porta do quarto dele e esperou, mas ele não a abriu, Ino tentou girar a maçaneta e a porta estava trancada, lhe restava apenas esperar. Ino sentou-se no sofá da sala e ficou brincando com as chaves do Impala, notando quando o rapaz surgiu no corredor e virou o rosto devagar a fim de visualizá-lo, pena que não deu tempo de se arrepender, mas deu de prender a respiração para não exclamar. Gaara estava de jeans preta e camisa pólo de mesma cor, bem colada no tórax bem definido do ruivo.

-_Que desgraçado lindo! _– Ino pensou olhando para o ruivo.

- você já tá pronta? – Gaara perguntou tentando evitar olhar bem para a loira que estava sem duvidas sexy com aquela roupa justa.

- Há muito tempo, vamos logo. – Ino se levantou cuidadosamente para que o vestido não deslizasse e jogou as chaves do carro para o ruivo.

- Sinto muito, mas dessa vez vamos no meu carro. – Gaara colocou as chaves que Ino lhe entregara na mesinha de centro.

- Ok. – Ino engoliu em seco.

Ino não gostou muito de ter que andar na Ferrari conversível super chamativa de Gaara, mas ela tinha que ser justa e aceitar, já que ele passou vários dias andando para cima e para baixo no seu Chevy repaginado. Gaara se mostrou cavalheiro com a loira, abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar, e ela teve a cara de pau de ficar olhando para ele enquanto o mesmo dirigia, ele ficava sério ao fazer isto, o surto de cavalheirismo continuou ao chegarem do restaurante, ele a ajudou a descer do carro e abriu a porta do restaurante para a loira e puxando a cadeira para ela sentar quando eles encontraram os seus amigos, Ino ficou desconfiada com tanta atenção e quase o mandou ir às favas, fazendo questão de demonstrar a sua aversão no rosto. Os seus outros amigos os olhavam com um ar de espanto, começaram a jantar e logo já estavam conversando bem animados, fazia um certo tempo desde a última reunião entre eles e isso exigia uma certa cobrança, pelo menos uma cobrança secreta diante do trato feito pelos rapazes. Eles aproveitaram quando as meninas em seu ritual sagrado foram juntas ao banheiro e os rapazes se juntaram para mais perto de Gaara.

- Então? – Naruto perguntou.

- Então o que? – Gaara disse evitando a conversa.

- Algum avanço no plano 'conquistando a mulher de gelo'? – Sasuke perguntou animado

- Não. – Gaara respondeu e os dois rapazes deram de ombros.

- Como não cara? Vocês estão juntos há tanto tempo... – Sasuke disse

- Ele não vai conseguir. – Naruto afirmou

- Ela não é do tipo que dá mole para qualquer um, ela me odeia. – Gaara disse um tanto quanto frustrado – Se vocês falassem com o Kiba talvez fosse mais fácil.

- O Kiba? Nunca! – Sasuke riu

- Como não? O cara e ela são descarados, ficam se agarrado quando ela vai na oficina. – Gaara disse enciumado.

- Todo mundo sabe que o Kiba e merda pra ela são a mesma coisa, ela não gosta dele. – Naruto disse relaxando na cadeira

- Bem, ela só está cansada de cafajestes- Sasuke disse fitando Gaara – Dê confiança a ela. – Ele se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Lá vem elas... – Naruto alertou.

O banheiro sempre foi uma desculpa para que elas pudessem conversar a sós, sem a interferência e curiosidade dos rapazes. Quando elas entraram no banheiro se certificaram que estava vazio e Tenten trancou a porta para que pudessem ficar sozinhas de verdade e elas rodearam Ino.

- Ino, juro se você não pegar o Gaara eu quero! – Tenten disse balançando a loira pelos ombros.

- É todo seu! – Ino desdenhou

- sem brincadeiras agora – Hinata disse – Você tá sendo um demônio com ele Ino!

- Por..

- Não pergunte por quê? Ele tá fazendo tudo por ti e você só sabe pisar nele! – Hinata exclamou

- Sinceramente Ino você tem gelo dentro do coração ou o que? –Tenten perguntou e Ino abaixou os olhos.

- Por favor meninas, menos. Todas sabemos o que a Ino pensa sobre homens, não podemos exigir que ela mude da água para o vinho de repente. – Sakura intercedeu a favor da loira.

- Obrigada! Pelo menos alguém me defende aqui! – Ino exclamou afetada.

- Eu te defendo porque te conheço, mas não estou dizendo que não penso o mesmo que elas – Sakura disse sincera fazendo Ino pasmar. – Você tem que derrubar essa muralha que te impede de amar Ino!

- E quem disse que eu quero amá-lo? – Ino perguntou ultrajada.

- Amar não significa apenas uma coisa, ele pode ser um amigo bem legal – Tenten afirmou.

- Ou as duas coisas... Como o Kiba. – Sakura disse.

- O Kiba de novo... – Ino bufou.

- Sei que te enchemos com a história do Kiba, mas ele é um cara maravilhoso e você não quis continuar com ele por puro medo. – disse Hinata

- Ele é um cachorro gente! – Ino Riu

- Por que tinha uma mulher de gelo. – Tenten disse

- Tá bem, querem que eu baixe a minha guarda, vou baixar. – Ino disse decidida.

Terminada a reunião as quatro retocaram as suas maquiagens e saíram do banheiro e voltaram para a sua mesa.

- Vocês pediram a conta? – Sakura perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke.

- Sim amor – Sasuke respondeu dando um selinho na garota.

- Então podemos ir para a Magna Flúor. – Tenten sorriu.

- Cadê o Neji? – Gaara perguntou notando a ausência do rapaz.

- Fora do jogo. – Naruto respondeu rindo.

- O Neji está se recuperando em casa de um... Atropelamento. – Disse Tenten sombria.

- Ela foi o carro. – Hinata disse duramente.

Já passava das 11 horas quando eles seguiram para a boate Magna flúor que essa noite especialmente estava lotada, tinha um astro do futebol americano ou algo do gênero lá esta noite, a característica marcante da boate era bebidas e tintas fluorescentes, as garçonetes-pavão e o alto escalão que a freqüentava. Como todas as meninas pertenciam a lista VIP - Ino dormiu com um dos donos da boate que é totalmente apaixonado por ela- não demoraram muito até colocar as pulseirinhas azuis e seguir para o camarote exclusivo ricamente ornamentado com sofás confortáveis e mesas de cristal com rosas brancas em jarras de ouro, com vista panorâmica de toda a boate. Todos pediram bebidas à uma garçonete que não demorou muito para trazê-las. A música eletrônica tocava alto e as pessoas já dançavam animadas. Ino pôs uma das mãos no vidro blindado e olhou para os amigos.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas vim aqui para beber e dançar – Ino disse ao ver todos sentados no sofá do camarote bebendo calmamente.

- Eu também. – Tenten disse apressada.

- Como vocês são VIP's aqui? – Gaara perguntou baixinho para Naruto.

- Melhor perguntar à elas. – O loiro balançou a cabeça sem saber a resposta.

Todos eles decidiram dançar, desceram pela escada privativa e se juntaram as pessoas na pista lotada. Ino se soltou logo, dançava abertamente com qualquer um, mas decidiu não dançar com Gaara, ela prometeu baixar a guarda, mas não prometeu que seria para ele; ela iria mostrar a todos que ela não era feita de gelo. Naruto e Hinata dançavam juntinhos assim como Sasuke e Sakura, enquanto Tenten havia sumido com um rapaz moreno logo que desceram e Gaara dançava com uma garota ruiva, bem próximo de Ino. Por volta das duas da madrugada ela dançava com um moreno que ela deixava agarrá-la de todas as maneiras e Gaara que dançava sozinho neste momento se irritou com isso saindo da pista de dança, poucos minutos depois ele viu Ino sair da pista acompanhada de um rapaz branco de cabelos negros que deliberadamente tentava beijar a loira que se esquivava, ele tencionou ir lá, mas sentiu uma mão o impedindo e quando olhou era Hinata.

- Não vai. – Hinata alertou

-E por que não? Ela não quer! – Gaara disse com uma leve revolta

- Ele sabe disso. – Hinata disse calmamente sobrepondo a voz ao barulho – Mas nunca vai desistir.

- Quem é ele? – Irritou-se o ruivo

- Sai, um dos donos da boate, fã numero 1 da Ino e o nosso passe livre para a lista VIP! – Hinata respondeu.

Gaara olhou a procura dos dois, mas não estavam mais lá, olhou para a pulseira que mostrava uma cor alaranjada e foi procurar a loira que estava dançando em um queijo com uma taça de vodca na mão e alguns dançarinos ao redor, ela visivelmente embriagada dançava sensualmente causando furor nos homens ao seu redor que tentavam tirar algum proveito da situação, passavam a mão libertinamente em seu corpo. Gaara já estava farto da atitude da loira e se aproximou dela no queijo.

- Ino! – Ele gritou para que ela pudesse escutá-lo.

- O que você quer Cara? – Ela perguntou sorrindo cheia de tinta fluorescente no rosto.

- Vamos, você já bebeu demais. – Ele disse puxando a loira pelo braço.

- Só se você dançar comigo – Ela sugeriu enlaçando o pescoço dele.

- Eu danço contigo quando você estiver sóbria. – Gaara disse levando a loira cuidadosamente para fora da pista de dança.

- Ei Gaara, o que tá acontecendo? – Sasuke perguntou seguindo os dois.

- Ela tá bêbada demais cara – Gaara respondeu ao moreno.

- É melhor ela ir para casa. – Sakura disse seguindo os dois também.

- Eu não quero ir embora – Ino disse muito grogue.

- Mas nós vamos. – Gaara afirmou levando a loira para a porta de saída – Depois falo contigo Sasuke.

- Cuida bem dela! – Sakura gritou.

- Me deixa voltar Caara – Ino pedia.

- Já chega de bebida por hoje loira. – Gaara disse quando eles já estavam do lado de fora.

- Você é um Filho da puta chato. – Ino gritou.

Apesar dos protestos da loira Gaara conseguiu colocá-la no banco do carona de seu carro e ainda sob protestos ferrenhos a levou para o apartamento, como era madrugada o transito estava mais calmo e eles chegaram rapidamente ao prédio onde o ruivo mora. O estacionamento estava vazio e o salto fino da bota da loira tintilava no chão de concreto, ele empurrou a garota para dentro do elevador e ela ficou escorada na parede de aço enquanto o elevador subia ora calada, ora o xingando. Gaara abriu a porta do apartamento e a agarrou pela cintura fazendo-a entrar. Ino desabou no sofá enquanto ele trancava a porta e se sentava ao lado dela.

- você é um chato. – Ino reclamava enquanto tirava as botas.

- É melhor você tomar um banho frio e ir dormir. – Gaara disse olhando para ela.

Ino não pensou ao puxá-lo para perto de si e por uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele, encaixando o seu quadril no quadril dele, ficando assim sentada sobre ele e Gaara ficou parado surpreso com a atitude da loira.

- Tem certeza que dormir é a melhor coisa a se fazer agora? – Ino perguntou com uma voz manhosa no ouvido de Gaara fazendo os pelos da nuca dele se eriçarem.

Gaara não aguentava mais ter que evitar que se sentia excitado pela mulher que estava ali com ele, puxou-a para mais perto de si e a beijou de uma maneira selvagem, chupando-lhe os lábios para diversão da loira que mergulhava os dedos nos fios ruivos do rapaz. Ino tirou a blusa dele deixando a mostra o tórax bem definido do ruivo que a ajudou a tirar o seu vestido, deixando-a apenas de lingerie. Gaara a levou no colo para o seu quarto, mas ao contrário do que Ino pensava ele não a colocou na cama e sim seguiu para o banheiro, onde ele abriu o chuveiro e entrou junto com ela lá.

- Você tá louco? – Ino perguntou se encolhendo ao sentir a água fria tocando-lhe o corpo.

- Não quero que você transe comigo e depois fique dizendo que estava bêbada. – Gaara disse igualmente molhado – Prefiro você sóbria.

- Estou sóbria o suficiente para dizer que você é um idiota! – Ino disse irritada saindo da água e tropeçando para fora do quarto do ruivo com o rosto rubro de vergonha.

- Ino! – Gaara a chamou, mas apenas ouviu a porta batendo em resposta.

◊ **Fim do cap. ◊**

**NA:** Aaaaa enganei vocês, não tentem me matar por favor! Mas acho que seria contra os princípios do Gaara se ele dormisse com a Ino nesse estado.

Me desculpem pela superultrahipermega demora na postagem do capítulo, tive alguns problemas na vida off como provas e trabalhos da facul que estão me deixando pirada e não sei quando vou postar o próximo, mas espero ser logo, logo :)

Respondendo Reviews...

**Sakura e Ino :** Well, não sei se aconteceu o que você queria, mas espero não perder uma leitora ksoapksapok' bjs e obrigada pelo comentário.

**Cristal-Frenesi: **O mistério ainda vai continuar por um tempinho, mas você vai ter a sua resposta em breve, muito em breve. Continue lendo ^^

**Aryel-Chan: ** Fico feliz por você ter adorado a fic. ^^


End file.
